Heart Of The Lion
by Skandron
Summary: AU-Humanoid animals are part of normal society. When Raph & Leo meet for the first time at the Shanghai Martial Arts competitions, it's clear that there's a deeper connection. Raph's in a bad situation, but will he let the Hamato Clan help him? Slashy  ON TEMP HIATUS
1. The Lion Tamers

**Chapter 1 **

Leonardo Hamato sat amongst the rippling crowd in the dark, his eyes fixed on the brightly lit arena below him.

The drums bellowed, the cymbals and gong exulted.

The Lion had emerged.

It was one of the most beautiful designs of the night. Rippled lines of black fur down the body and legs over brilliant scarlet satin that shimmered with every movement. The muzzle was fierce, outlined in the same bold colours, with a pure white mane and fluffy lashes to soften its glare.

The lion pranced for the crowd, it's movements light and quick, surveying its audience with arrogant approval. The fact it was a costume melted away beneath that powerful presence. There was only the Lion, beautiful and proud in its own right and to look upon him was to admire power. Leonardo drank in the performance with pleasure. This team was good, their lion was so lifelike and strong compared to the previous competitors. He knew without looking that every eye in the crowd was riveted on the performers.

He watched as the Lion studied the 'mountain' obstacle with curiosity. The drums boomed in anticipation, building to a cresting height, and then with fantastic precision the dancers suddenly leapt up onto the poles, almost two meters straight up. They flew across the gaps with powerful, coordinated leaps and spins. Cymbals rippled the air as the drums crashed. They whirled, backtracking, moving as one unit to the ecstatic pounding of the drums and suddenly reared, one dancer balanced upon the other above the crowd.

From his seat in the front row, Leonardo found himself suddenly looking straight at the bottom dancer's face. It was a terrapin, just like himself, which alone was enough to make him stare in surprise. The turtle wore the shirt of his dance school and his pants were the glimmering scaled fur of the lions legs. Deep green arms bulged with the effort of supporting his partner aloft and his eyes gleamed in narrow concentration. Even from his seat, Leo could see the colour of those eyes, a flash of gold in the dark. A sense of deja vu gripped him briefly, powerfully, before the pounding of the drums drove it away.

The crowd murmured in appreciation as the turtle lifted one foot in front of him with a pointed toe, balancing their entire weight on one leg. Steady as a rock, the Lion scratched at his mane with a liesurely front paw, yawning and blinking lazily. A moment later the cymbals crashed like thunder and the terrapin dropped his leg, the great head bobbed and the Lion leapt ... They arced across the distance gracefully, the lion's head still balanced above the bottom legs and Leo found himself tensing. They landed skillfully, the turtle catching their combined weight with perfect balance. The lion bobbed back and forth in triumph, its position putting the head close to six meters high. It preened, rearing above the crowd, blinking its huge eyes, its mouth opening and shutting in delight and then it was suddenly on four legs once more, bobbing and spinning, weaving and leaping back across the mountain.

So far it had been an exciting, flawless performance, but as the head dancer leapt across one of the smaller jumps, he must have rolled his ankle because suddenly the great black lion was tumbling to the ground, to the shocked outcry of the crowd. Leo half rose out of his seat as the terrapin was dragged off the poles trying to stop his partners fall, but against all odds the turtle still managed to land on his feet. Leo gaped in surprise and heard his fathers murmur of approval at his side. It took a great deal of skill to land so well from such an uncontrolled, short fall.

'They would have won.' He murmured softly as people hurried to help the pair. He could almost feel the disappointment of the turtle below him as if it was his own. Even from the distance separating them, Leo could sense the frustration in the set of the turtle's shoulders as he bent to pick up his partner with easy strength. His long-eared companion was obviously in a great deal of pain as he clutched his ankle through the decorative fur.

Splinter nodded in agreement, his voice quiet. 'Yes. Their technique was exceptional. It is unfortunate that such a simple accident could ruin it for them, but that is always the nature of competition. That is why training is so important. There is no substitute for reflex, muscle memory and core strength.'

'Sensei, did you see that? I couldn't have landed any better.' Leo considered, replaying the fall in his mind.

Splinter nodded again. 'The Gen school also has a martial arts component, though I had no idea they had such young students at that level.'

He studied his son as Leonardo's watched the young turtle carry his partner from the arena. It wasn't often they encountered other terrapin. In fact, they'd met only two others in the last sixteen years and in a world where hanimals were still a minority amongst humans, the chance to meet others like yourself was too rare to be ignored.

'Perhaps you'd like to go and meet them.' He suggested. Leonardo looked at his father and Splinter pretended not to notice that his usually confident and level-headed son seemed less than certain of himself at the idea. 'You can meet me at home later.'

Leonardo turned his gaze back to the arena to find the two dancers had disappeared.  
'Are you sure, Sensei? I know we're not here for pleasure.' His voice was low, careful not to carry.

Splinter closed his eyes briefly, considering. No. They were indeed not at the competition for pleasure, but he could not expect his son to live in constant shadow. 'It's fine Leonardo. Besides, I am also curious and that young man may appreciate the chance to meet you and your brothers.'

He stood and placed a hand on the strong shoulder. 'Do not forget we have training this evening.'

Leo nodded, standing. 'I won't be long, Sensei.' And turned, disappearing into the crowd within moments.

Splinter knew his son too well. He sat, watching the bustle as the throng slowly departed. They did not need any distractions on the day before the Shanghai Kung Fu competition, but Splinter had seen the terrapin dancer for himself and judged him a very strong young man, agile and athletic. He was also, if he had interpreted his son's subtle reactions correctly, somewhat good looking as well.

Ah, to be young again ... He shook his head in amusement and let a pang of concern fade.

Leonardo was nothing if not focused. Ultimately, the competition ranked small on their list of concerns.

It would take more than a pretty face to distract his son from their goals.

* * *

Raphael was crouched in the Gen School's tent, checking the ice pack on Usagi's foot and trying not to let the devastated dancer know just how upset he was at their failure. The rest of the team was sitting dejectedly nearby. It didn't help the announcement had just come over to officially remove their school from the rest of the Lion Dance rounds. With noone to replace Usagi as Raph's parter, there was nothing else they could do.

Raph let the ice pack slide back over the swollen foot with a sigh. He thought it might be worse than a sprain - the swelling just kept on growing and what bruising he could see through the thick fur was intensely purple for such a recent injury. A torn muscle seemed more likely. He tried to think of something reassuring to say in the situation, knowing he was going to fail before he opened his mouth.

'It's Ok, Usagi. Shit happens.' He tried to meet the rabbit's pained eyes, but after a moment looked away awkwardly. Usagi was slumped in his chair, his face creased with pain and disappointment, trying not to humiliate himself further by crying in public, and Raph didn't want to set him off because he had no idea how to handle that.

He tried again.

'Hey, if it had been me, I'da landed on my face and they'd be carrying me away on a stretcher.' He pointed out gruffly. Usagi just looked at him miserably and Raph sighed unhappily. _Just shutup Raph. You're only making things worse. _

'I'm sorry.' Usagi said softly, his voice strained with pain. 'I know this competition was important to you - and we worked so hard-'

Raph's eyes flashed. He didn't want to think about what losing meant yet. He would have to deal with that later. 'Yeah, _we_worked hard. Not just me.' He put his hand on Usagi's shoulder firmly. 'There'll be other competitions. Don't worry about it, alright?'

Usagi met Raphael's gaze with a pained nod and then his eyes slid past the turtle, fixing on someone standing behind them. Raph stiffened, a thrill of fear running up his spine and turned his head slowly ... but it wasn't what he was expecting and he relaxed in surprise, standing smoothly to regard the terrapin standing before him. Curiosity surged ... he hadn't met another turtle in ... a long time.

The guy could almost be his twin but for the serious brown eyes, his lighter, forest green skin and the fact that he was less built, leaner across the shoulders. He wore a modified black kung fu uniform and soft shoes. Raph didn't recognize the symbol embroidered on his shirt which meant it must be a newly formed school.

He looked so confident and cool in his neat uniform that he made Raph feel awkward and messy just standing next to him. He was still sweating hard from his exertions only minutes ago and the ruffled lion pants felt hot and itchy.

They studied each other for a long moment before the turtle offered a faint smile.

'Hi. I just wanted to say that I loved your performance, earlier. It was a shame it ended too soon.' His voice was warm and friendly, his smile genuine and Raph felt both drawn to him and increasingly uneasy though he couldn't pin-point exactly why.

Usagi gave the turtle a forced smile. 'Thanks. We might have won If I hadn't screwed up.'

Raph almost turned to correct the injured rabbit again, but was distracted by the newcomers sympathetic smile. 'I've made my fair share of mistakes in competition.' He professed softly. 'Don't let it get to you. We can only do our best. Next time you'll be stronger.'

Usagi smiled back, seeming to take heart from this, and Raph looked from one to the other awkwardly. Who was this guy? He'd put a smile back on Usagi's face with just a few words. The medics chose that moment to arrive and start fussing over Usagi's ankle and that left Raph standing self-consciously with the newcomer, who was studying him expectantly.

Thankfully, the guy seemed to realise he wasn't sure how to begin and introduced himself with a light but formal bow. 'I'm Leonardo Hamato.'

Raph followed his example a bit clumsily and felt an awkward flush travel up his neck. 'Uh ... Raphael."

They both realised at the same moment that their names were similarly odd and Raph shifted uncomfortably as Leonardo looked at him with greater interest. It was cool to see someone so like himself .. but he'd never been good at this stuff. Making friends ... wasn't his strong suit. He wracked his brain for something intelligent to say. 'So ... you're competing in the martial arts tomorrow?' _Brilliant Raph. He's wearing a kung fu outfit, what the hell else would he be here for?_

Leonardo just nodded. 'Yeah. I'm the only one from my school this year, so I'm in almost every event.'

Raph's eyebrow shot up and Leonardo shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. Raph knew the entire competition schedule, because as one of the sponsors his father had him working with the organisers this year. Partly to promote his business which sold a wide range of marital art and performance equipment. Now that the dancing component was out of the way, the next round of competitors would be the martial artists in various specialities of Kung Fu, from schools across the country. Raph wondered just how skilled Leonardo must be if he could qualify for 'most' of the divisions of combat. He looked young, so it made the mystery greater, but thinking of his father made him glance at his watch with an automatic scowl. _Time to go._He sighed and looked around for his bag.

Leonardo blinked as the distracted turtle peeled off his shirt. Raphael was in top condition. Emerald green skin clung to the well-defined muscles of his arms and shoulders with the faint satiny sheen owned by most reptilian hanimals. His plastron was sculpted over a broad chest, flowing over down to narrow hips where the belt of the black dragon pants sat low, having slowly crept there during his acrobatic performance. Leo swallowed.

There were scars as well. Numerous faint lines showing up paler in the emerald skin and the plastron's colouring was ... off. The palest of yellows was interrupted here and there by a darker, mottled brown and Leonardo knew what those marks meant ... what many people wouldn't know. They were bruises. Bruises from blows made hard enough to show through the thick leathery material that plated their chests and protected them. Leonardo knew because in his training he'd received many such bruises, but to the average onlooker, they would seem nothing more than a pigment variation. It was further proof that Raphael trained in some form of martial art, and from the evidence trained hard.

Raph felt Leonardo's eyes on him as he changed and tried to ignore it as he dragged a red shirt over his head and then slung the bag over his shoulder. He picked up a second sack with the head of the dragon inside and stuffed Usagi's discarded Lion pants into the bag. Leo watched him wave goodbye to the others, pausing briefly to say a few quiet words to Usagi. He hesitated as he passed Leonardo, seeming to realise he'd been rude and forgotten the guys' presence.

'Uh .. I've gotta go to work.' Something more seemed necessary, so he added. 'Maybe I'll see you compete tomorrow. I'll be helping out with the competition. Good luck, if I don't see ya.'

_We'll see each other. I'll make sure of it._He thought to himself, saying thanks as Raphael gave him a casual half-wave and disappeared into the crowd. Glancing back, he noticed Usagi watching him and waved goodbye, turning to go.

The events were over for the day, the champions of the Lion dance had been announced and people were streaming away, laughing and jostling. Costumes and bright coloured bits of material were everywhere.

Would Raphael be watching his bouts tomorrow from somewhere in the crowd?

Leo smiled faintly, recalling those striking golden eyes, and if his heart beat faster on the walk home he told himself it was competition nerves.

* * *

'You lost.' The contempt was palpable.

There was no warning but Raphael knew it was coming. He didn't flinch as the backhand crashed against his cheek, the force of it knocking him backwards across the floor.

He refused to cringe as stood back up warily. The entire left side of his face was on fire and copper tanged on his tongue.

He grit his teeth. He could handle it. Raph had been a member of the Oroku family for over five years now and had learned from day one what to expect.

Saki's shadow loomed over him and a rough hand suddenly grabbed him by the throat, twisting his jaw to one side. The grim face came close to his, sweat mingling with the sour tang of spirits and cigarettes. Raph kept very still and fixed his gaze on the far wall, trying not to feel as the man inhaled, tasting the scent of his sweat ... his fear. A hand snaked to the drawstring of his Lion pants and tugged the ties, allowing the fabric to pool on the floor. Raph tried to struggle then, jerking away even when he knew it was pointless. Strong fingers found the sensitive pressure points in his jaw and dug in with cruel strength making him hiss in pain. No matter how strong he got ... he was never strong enough to stop this.

The heavy stink of violent lust filled the room, a sickening and overpowering scent on the back of his tongue. Saki's hands roamed where they willed, satisfied with the way green hands clutched his wrist in a hopeless attempt to get free. When he'd had enough of the game, he simply dropped his foster son to the floor. Cat to the mouse, Saki watched Raphael sit up, his eyes glittering with an unpredictable cruelty.

'I didn't spend the last five years training you to fail, boy. If you're going to defy me and continue to attend these classes, don't you think it might be prudent to win instead of humiliating yourself further?'

Raph kept his eyes on the floor, hatred burning in him at the underyling threat. The Lion Dancing was the one source of pleasure in his life. If he let that go, he might as well be dead.

Saki seemed to know it as well. He took his time lighting a cigarette, take a long drag and blowing the smoke in his direction. Raph knew better than to stand this time.

_Yeah, I'm as well trained as a fucking monkey, _he thought bitterly, trying to control his anger.

Finally Saki seemed satisfied with his submission. 'You've wasted enough time today. Get up there and help in the shop.' He murmured coldly, eyes blacker than a snakes. 'Later, you'll come to my rooms so we can discuss your little failure in greater detail.'

Raphael closed his eyes and managed to reply in a steady, even tone. 'Yes, father.'

He got up slowly, feeling those eyes on him and moved to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, he spun and latched the flimsy lock. Just because nothing had happened didn't mean Saki wouldn't change his mind. But muffled footsteps told him his foster father had climbed the steps to their shop and he sighed in relief, leaning his head against the door briefly.

He peeled off his shirt and turned the shower on, avoiding the mirror as he did so, pretending not to notice the tremor in his hands.

The only thing Saki cared about was money, training and his own perverted entertainments. As an orphan adopted from the crowded O'neil Centre for Children, Raph had hoped that maybe one day he'd meet someone who might take him in - somewhere he could try to be happy even if it wasn't perfect - but the tall, Japanese man who now owned him offered nothing but a cruel parody of the life he'd hoped to gain.

Raphael had learned the meaning of hatred in this house. At 16 years of age with no money or family there was no clear escape from the situation. The streets meant a choice between stealing, starving or joining a gang - all options which led to either prison or an early, violent death.

Not knowing what else to do, he simply endured, but the stubborn strength that had held him through the last five years was beginning to fray. His mind tried to turn away from the dark despair of his situation and found something brighter to linger on. He found himself thinking of serious brown eyes and wondered if he'd see the other terrapin again.


	2. A Fair Fight

Raphael woke early feeling like he hadn't slept at all.

Amber eyes struggled open to track the cracks across the dull grey ceiling above his bed. He hated those cracks. He was sure there was some kind of fucked up metaphor for his life in there somewhere. A careful stretch revealed new aches in places he didn't want to think about. He started to disentangle himself from the blankets, yawning.

Pain shot through his jaw, sudden and fierce. _Damn it!_

The events of the previous day flooded back to him. One side of his face felt a size bigger than the other and the difference was disorienting. Casting off the covers, he dragged himself into the bathroom to inspect the damage. A study of his reflection showed it felt worse than it looked, but it still wasn't pretty. During the night a dark purple bruise had seeped across his face. The mottled purple lay stark and ugly against his emerald skin.

He gripped the porcelain sink and let his head sag between his shoulder blades, sore, depressed and increasingly angry.

He'd fucked up and there was no way out of it. Yesterday, he'd tried not to think about it, but in the tiny claustrophobic bathroom with another grey dawn to deal with, there was nothing to do but absorb the enormity of his failure. Yesterday's disaster had been more than a matter of trophies and reputation ... It had been part of his plan - his ticket out of the Oroku family ... and it was completely, utterly screwed.

Raphael cursed quietly, splashing his aching jaw with cold water.

He wasn't stupid, he wasn't getting out of his situation without money. Money was the key - it was food, shelter ... it was life, or at least, the means to a life worth living. Raph had always been resourceful and he wasn't blind ... the dirty, starving street kids he'd seen in the city were just a step or two away from his own situation. Even this life was better than that ... he had a roof over his head and regular meals ... the other things he could handle. But he was able to handle it because there was hope of eventual freedom.

_How could I fuck up this badly?_

Raph was good at the Lion Dance, damn good ... he had the coordination, speed and great strength needed to be one of the best. The rear legs of the lion had to be all of these things as he synchronised his movements with the head and provided the muscle and balance for the acrobatics. Without those skills the Lion could not come alive. Between his own natural talent in that role and Usagi's boundless energy, they had a team capable of pulling off some very complicated maneuvers and a damn good Lion Dance. In China Lion Dancing was more than a hobby, it was a National sport, and good teams could go on to win big money.

_Fucking Usagi ... _

They should have won yesterday. They _would_have won and he'd been so sure he'd taken a calculated risk. Every penny he'd managed to scrape together in the last five years ... he'd lost it all, betting on Usagi and himself to win the tournament. Saki always took the winnings - it was the only reason the man let him compete at all, so he'd saved for the bet on his own, scrimping, even thieving from his foster father when he could get away with it, which wasn't often.

His chest felt tight, his eyes burned with unshed tears of frustration.

It was all gone ...

_Now what? _

Endure another five years of this shit before he had the means to try again?

_No! _

He found himself gripping the sink tightly, panic rising in his chest. He would rather die!

_'Fuck!'_He slammed his fist into the wall beside the mirror and swore again as pain shot through his wrist.

_I'm stuck here! _

He looked up into his own wide, frightened eyes. They enraged him - those eyes belonged to someone he couldn't stand ... he heard himself snarl and then the sickening crunch of glass splintering. Shattered fragments skittered across the tiles as he panted, heart slamming with rage and frustration.

_Shit ... _

Blood dripped down the webbed glass and trickled between his fingers, leaving a splatter of scarlet in the dirty basin. The throbbing agony helped distract his body from the panic attack it was trying to mount against him. He staggered into the shower and turned the water on full force, gulping deep breaths and trying to calm down as the icy blast slammed his terrapin nervous system.

_What's the point? I'm never gonna get out of here. _Saki was the most cruel, obsessive man Raph had ever encountered.

He squeezed his slashed knuckles, shivering uncontrollably in the freezing stream.

Struggling, he groping for reasons to keep trying.

_One day at a time._

Raph clenched his chattering teeth. Frantic heart was slowing now ... the cold drawing the edge off his panic, dulling his emotions.

Today? Today he had his job and the rest of the competition to deal with ... but tomorrow? He still had the lion dancing ... maybe Gen would give him. If it came down to it maybe ... maybe if he offered Gen his nights, he might get board and meals? The thought of letting the old rhino touch him made his skin crawl, but it couldn't be worse than being here, could it?

He could sort it out, somehow.

He had to.

Raphael was a survivor.

Feeling very tired, Raph slid his shell down the shower wall and turned his face up to the stinging spray. Harsh drops beat against his bruised face, even as they soothed the bitter tears away.

* * *

Leonardo was feeling good. He had risen at dawn to meditate for an hour and felt calm and confident for the effort. Splinter had made them a light breakfast and then they'd picked up his bags - already organised the night before, and set out to catch the tram that ran through Shanghai's central district. They didn't speak much during the journey. Splinter had already spent many hours helping him prepare for the coming tests of skill and there was nothing left to do except focus. It was enough to have the wise old rat's calming presence at his side, reinforcing his own confidence.

The sky was still lightening and the grounds were already teeming with the day's competitors. They wove their way through the throng to the wide field lined with rows of festival-like pavilions, each assigned to a competing school to provide an area for gathering and storage. Leonardo passed the Gen School's tent but did not see Usagi or an accompanying flash of green. It was to be expected since the Lion Dancing was over now, but he found himself scanning the crowd anyway.

'Leonardo. Pay attention.' Splinter reminded him as he almost stumbled over another student.

Leo caught his father's small frown and dragged his attention back to the task at hand.  
Around them, students of every age and species prepared to meet their challenges. Some sparred with staves or swords, others practiced their forms, and every scrap of free space was filled with the sounds and flourishes of Kung Fu. He wondered how so many of them could afford to expend so much energy before their turns came. Experience had taught him to conserve his strength. Every muscle in his body already knew what to do, and as long as they were warm and relaxed, there was no need to run through the forms or katas yet again. It was possible he could do them in his sleep at this point in his training.

Their pavilion seemed far to large for only two people, equipped with a small fold out table and chair - the students were expected to sit on the grassy ground. The only uncomfortable thing about their position was the presence of the Purple Dragons Martial Arts School opposite. A necessary evil.

Purple Dragons was a large school, their pavilion overflowing with excited, nervous students and at the centre of the chaos, their giant-like leader Hun stood growling out directions. They cheered periodically at the things he said, hooting wildly and nudging each other, fire in their eyes. Leonardo tried to ignore them as he followed Splinter into their tent, but noticed that people walking by seemed to give the group a wide birth, keeping their gazes focused before them or on the ground.

Splinter set their things down and drew the pavilion curtains across the sight of the Purple Dragons whipping themselves into a frenzy, though he was unable to block out the sounds of their crude enthusiasm. A flicker of distaste crossed the old rat's face and the long grey mustache quivered as he scented the air, tasting the faint sour edge of adrenaline and sweat.

'Sensei' Leo asked quietly as a memory surfaced. 'The Purple Dragon school ... weren't they on the list Don left us? What would an organised crime syndicate want with half trained kids?'

Splinter nodded. 'A good question. I too, was doubtful, but your brother insists we take a closer look, and as you know he is rarely wrong.' He gazed at Leonardo through his small round spectacles, his voice low. 'Tread carefully today, Leonardo. Until Donatello confirms his suspicions we cannot make random assumptions, yet we must also move cautiously. Remember our goals. Today we are simply here to participate and observe.' He stressed the point with a flick of his tail and Leo nodded in agreement.

Splinter smiled, putting a clawed hand on his shoulder. 'You have worked hard for this day, my son. Focus and remember your training. There is work to be done.'

Leo nodded, the reminder drawing his mind sharply into focus. _One battle at a time._'I'll do my best, Sensei.'

Splinter nodded in approval. 'I know you will. Now, get changed and start warming up. We have a busy day ahead of us.'

* * *

Raphael ended up assigned as crowd assistance, handing out programs and answering questions. By this point in the gig most people already had the first, and had answers for the second, which basically meant he had nothing much to do.

Any other day, he might have been bored out of his mind, but today it suited him just fine. He really didn't want to be around people but he couldn't stand the thought of his own company either. Disappearing into the crowd was a good way to spend the day and _anything_was better than being at home.

When an opportunity presented itself, he quickly pulled himself up one of the maintenance ladders, clenching his teeth against the pain shooting through his knuckles. The shadows hid his progress up to the metal platforms used by the lighting crews to adjust the huge stage lamps. He found himself a good spot with a wide sweeping view of the arena platform and a good portion of the crowd.

Raph dangled his legs over the edge and settled his arms and head on the railing comfortably. Below a familiar figure caught his eye. Dressed in a white kung fu uniform, a dark blue mask framing eyes set with determination, Leonardo made his way out onto the floor with the others in his division. From almost the moment the terrapin began to move, Raph found himself unable to look away.

The guy made it look easy, mask tails trailing elegantly as he flipped and spun across the stage. It was hard to notice the other contestants when he was competing. Even the judges seemed hard pressed to look impassive as he finished each round with balanced poise. He had a grace about him, Raph admitted, absorbed in the flowing patterns below. Movements were strong and precise. Powerful, but not aggressive. The terrapin flowed through his forms like water, moving as if gravity could not hold him. Monkey, mantis, crane ... he knew them all.

Across the arena, Raphael could see the Purple Dragon School's Instructor, Hun, standing with the next few students ready to compete. The giant's face was flushed with anger and his jaw clenched as he glowered across the competition mats at Leonardo's graceful forms. Next to Leo, a Dragon student was running through his own version of Tiger form ... which he'd managed to mutate into Monkey ... or was it drunken? Raph grinned as Hun almost steamed with fury. He'd been watching the gigantic jerk get more and more pissed off all day and it was grimly satisfying. The man was one of Saki's business associates ... they had some kind of arrangement Raph had never been privy too. He only knew he hated the man almost as much as he hated his foster father.

When they came to the weapons division, Leonardo competed in the staff and spear, wowing the crowd with yet another flawless performance. Was the guy good at everything? Raph only knew a couple of martial arts weapons, but you wouldn't find them in a Kung Fu tournament.

An announcement came over the speakers indicating an hour break for lunch.

Raph sighed as the people below him began pulling out their lunches. Soft growls were echoing in his stomach but he had no desire to climb back down and go in search of food. He killed time watching Leonardo and Splinter as they sat on the sidelines. Splinter had produced a bento box of rice balls and vegetables and they were eating quietly. Now was his chance if he wanted to go down and say hello but he couldn't really see the point. After today he'd probably never see the terrapin again anyway ...

_Coward. _He snorted.

Leonardo said something to his father and then got up and walked away. Raph absently tracked his progress towards the bathrooms. Another movement caught his eye and he spotted four Purple Dragons threading their way through the milling crowds ... headed straight for Leo.

_What the hell?_

He could tell by the looks on their faces that they meant business.

_Son of a bitch! _

Hun always was a bad loser, the bastard. Raph leapt to his feet and sprinted across the metal walkway, hoping he wouldn't be too late to stop them.

* * *

Leonardo avoided the bathrooms closest to the arena because they were the busiest and consequently the messiest. On the way in, he'd marked the location of a smaller bathroom near the back where fewer members of the public seemed to venture. It was a good time to have a break, his muscles were starting to tire and he needed to find his second wind.

The bathroom was clean and empty. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and splashed his face with cold water, shedding the uncomfortable sheen of sweat on his skin. Still the single and double sword events to get through. Of all the events, Leo was most concerned about placing in these. His speciality had always been swords. The blades seemed to sing in his hands as if they were meant to be there, whether they were the flexible Chinese swords or his lethal ninjaken blades ... they just felt right in his hands.

Lost in contemplation, he heard the bathroom door open behind him, but did not sense the danger until it was too late.

Light blazed across his vision as a fist the size of a dinnerplate smashed into his temple. Tiles spun towards his face and he rolled automatically, coming to his feet in a flash, trying not to stagger as a wave of dizzyness caught him on the way up. Four students in Purple Dragon uniforms stood grinning darkly, blocking the exit. Leo sized them up quickly. Two hanimals; a gecko boy and a huge bison teen, plus two humans. The bison was huge across the chest and shoulders, horns rising through the dull brown fur that covered him.

'Leonardo, isn't it?' The gecko asked. Huge black eyes blinked lazily, a thick green tail writhing silkily behind him.

'What do you want?' Leo demanded. Pain throbbed through his temple. 'I don't want any trouble.'

'We've been asked to give you a message from our leader.' Gecko boy licked his lips in a manner that was almost obscene and the students behind him grinned. 'Frankly, you're annoying him, and so this is the end of the competition for you, I'm afraid.'

Leo stood firm. 'So the Purple Dragon's are just a bunch of thugs that can't win on their own strength?' He demanded, clenching his fists.

The bison laughed and cracked his knuckles with dark pleasure. 'We've strength enough to deal with you, turtle-boy.' He took one threatening step in Leo's direction and then, without warning, they pounced on him. Leo tried to dodge aside and defend himself, but there was no finesse in their attack and no space to maneuver in the small bathroom, they simply tackled him all at once. A random kick smashed into his cheek hard enough to snap his head back and he sagged, stunned.

Laughing, the group dragged him to his feet and slammed him into the wall. Leo clenched his teeth against the pain and struggled fiercely, but Gecko boy had one arm pinned against the wall, his other hand wrapped around the blue mask tails, preventing him from turning his head properly and one of the humans grabbed his free arm tightly, holding him in place.

'Let me _go_!' He shouted furiously, attempting to snap kick the closest enemy.

The bison blocked easily, his dark eyes glinting with anticipation. Leo glared without flinching as he casually drew one massive fist back.

Everyone froze in place as the bathroom door flew open, hitting the wall with a crash.

A dark figure filled the doorway.

'Alright, that's enough!' The snarl was low and dangerous.

'Shit, it's Raph.' Someone hissed.


	3. A Fair Fight  Part 2

'Shit, it's Raph.' Someone hissed ...

* * *

Leo yanked his head towards the door and recognised the terrapin from yesterday. The turtle was in the black pants and red shirt worn by competition staff. Bristling with anger, his eyes flashing dangerously, Raphael seemed larger than life and a far cry from the awkward guy he'd met the day before.

'Get lost, Raph. This is none of your business.' Lizard boy hissed angrily.

Raphael fixed him with a threatening glare and presented a clenched fist.

'I'm making this my business you ugly jackass. You've got exactly three seconds to let go of him and get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass!' The snarl echoed through the small room and the group looked at each other uncertainly. Obviously they knew him well enough to consider this a know it wasn't an idle threat, but they had no intention of leaving and the terrapin knew it. Raphael lunged.

His first punch was lightning quick and the human failed to duck in time. It connected so hard the recipient was knocked through one of the cubicle doors onto the toilet. The bison lashed out with surprising speed and Raphael smoothly shifted out of reach, spinning quickly, dropping the huge teen to the tiles with an explosive grunt as the air whooshed out of his lungs. The second human let go of Leo in order to plant a nasty kick in the turtle's ribs, only to find his foot grabbed and an instant later he hit the wall with a painful thud.

Partially freed, Leo lashed out and kicked the gecko in the back of the knee at the first opportunity, sending him crashing to the tiles. Eyes glittering with anger, the gecko spun to hammer Leo in the face and jerked to a halt, as Raphael's vice-like grip snapped around his wrist mid-swing. The emerald turtle grabbed the back of the Gecko's neck tightly, stretching the joints and effectively pinning him to the spot. Jugo swore and struggled until the turtle's fingers dug into the pressure points behind his jaw.

'FUCK! OK! OK! You win, Raph! But Hun will be pissed!' he snarled in pain.

Raphael was unimpressed. 'You caught me on a bad day, Jugo. I really don't give a flying fuck what Hun thinks right now. Get the hell out of here.' Jugo staggered past the livid terrapin and fled, his lackeys struggling after him until they were the only ones left in the bathroom.

'Thanks.' Leo managed hoarsely, kneeling on the bathroom floor.

The emerald turtle shrugged. 'Jerks had it coming.' He offered a hand up. 'It's Leo, right?'

'Leonardo, actually.' He ignored the offered hand and stood, swaying dangerously as a wave of dizziness made the floor dip.

'Whoa!' Raph muttered, grabbing his shoulder and steadying him. 'I got here as fast as I could, but I guess it wasn't fast enough. '

Leo frowned and put a hand over his eyes. 'I'm ok. It's just ... I'm dizzy.'

Raphael cursed and Leo frowned fuzzily as firm, careful fingers gripped his jaw and turned his face on an angle, exposing a long bloodied scrape across his temple just above his mask.

'Someone connected a good one.' The turtle growled.

Leo reached up to touch the injury and stared at the smear of blood on his fingers.

'I'm bleeding.'

'Come on.' Raphael guided him to the bathroom counter and Leo leaned against it gratefully.

Through the pounding headache growing between his eyes he heard water running. A gentle tug as his mask was removed.

'That little cockroach was Jugo, one of Hun's butkissers. Damn coward'll never face you one on one if he can help it but you back him into a corner and he's damn fast when he needs to be.' Raphael told him quietly. 'Were you daydreaming or what?'

'It wasn't that ... lizard boy. It was the one built like a tank. I didn't even see him coming.' Leo muttered angrily. He had let his guard down, even after Splinter had warned him to be careful and now he was paying the price for that lack of focus. They had overpowered him so easily ... it was humiliating.

He flinched as something cold and wet touched his temple.

'They won't let you compete if you're bleeding.' Raphael told him, dabbing the cut carefully.

Leo tried to relax. 'You sound like you've had to deal with them before.' he muttered.

Raphael snorted, rinsing the cloth. 'Around here, the purple dragons aren't just a school, they're a gang. None of em are worth much in a fight but if they catch you in a group they can do some serious damage. I learned that lesson a long time ago.'

Leo opened his eyes. Raphael's face was only inches away, his head tilted slightly as he tended the cut. The emerald turtle sported a nasty bruise of his own and half a black eye.

'What happened to your face?' Leo asked.

The touch on his face paused briefly and then the large shoulders shrugged slightly.  
'You saw me fall yesterday. Usagi accidentally kicked me in the face as he fell. Bruise took a while to come up.'

Leo frowned at the blatant lie, but his temples were throbbing painfully and it wasn't his place to pry.

Raphael finished and examined his handiwork.

'Well, it's not pretty, but the bleeding stopped and I think you'll be ok to go on as long as you're not too dizzy.'

'What did I -' Leo paused, trying to think past his headache. His cheek was aching as well and felt like it was starting to swell.

'What?' Raph prompted.

'What did I do to provoke ... that -' He asked, another wave of dizziness making him clutch the counter reflexively.

Raphael gripped his shoulder silently and waited as Leonardo sucked a deep steadying breath. The world righted itself gradually. Any other time he might have felt embarrassed by his weakness, but Raphael's grip was strong and grounding and he simply felt too sick to care.

Raph's eventual response was derisive. 'What did you do? You're smashing them out there. They may not have given the results yet, but they don't have to. Scumbags'l be lucky to place in an event let alone win anything.' He didn't seem to mind that Leo was gripping his bicep tightly, eyes firmly shut. The turtle simply stood there, lending his strength.

'Hun doesn't like losing.' He added quietly. 'The guy is trouble.'

Leonardo frowned. Was the answer as simple as that? A teacher didn't like their students beaten fair and square, so they sent a group to take that person out of the competition? Or was the corruption of a deeper nature as Don seemed to think. Leo was starting to think maybe his brother was right.

When he opened his eyes carefully, the amber gaze that met his own were concerned.

'How you feelin'?'

Leo blinked carefully, trying to force his blurred vision into focus. 'Not good. I think ... I think I've got a concussion.'

The turtle sighed. 'I should take you to the medics.'

'No.' Leo insisted. Raphael stared at him dubiously. 'No' He said again. 'Just ... take me back out to my Father.'

Raphael studied Leonardo's face and finally shrugged slightly.

'I don't think its a good idea, but you're the boss.'

Leonardo took one step towards the door and staggered. Raphael grabbed him tightly before he could fall and Leo grit his teeth against his own weakness, one arm wrapping around his supports neck. Raphael stood silently as he found his balance. If anyone came in it would look ... intimate. Leo flushed in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry ... I'm just-'

'Don't apologise.' The turtle snapped abruptly. 'S'not your fault you were bashed in the head.'

Leo paused until he was sure the dizzy spell had passed and then stood up straighter. Raphael took the lead, keeping a tight grip on Leo's arm, making sure he couldn't fall as they exited the bathroom.

Leo caught a glimpse of the clock as they limped out of the bathrooms. He had thirty minutes to get back on his feet. Carefully, he pulled his arm from around the turtles neck and tried to walk on is own. It proved harder than he expected, but he forced himself to do it. Ignoring the way the world shifted slightly every now and then. Raphael stayed beside him, watching discreetly between scanning the crowd for any sign of the purple dragons. He only had to steady Leonardo once.

Splinter took one look at the turtles as they came towards him and realised something was wrong.

'What happened, Leonardo?'

Leo eased into the seat Raphael directed him to, saved from answering by Raphael's response.  
'Purple dragons jumped him in the bathroom.' The terrapin said, handing Splinter Leonardo's damp, bloodstained bandanna.

Leo felt Splinter kneel in front of him.

'Open your eyes, my son.'

Leo obeyed and found the world more stable than his previous attempt. Splinter was hovering over him in concern as Raphael watched from his haunches next to Leonardo's knee.

'Follow my finger with your eyes.' Leo followed Splinter's request with ease.

'I'm fine, Sensei. Just a headache. I can continue.' He insisted.

Raphael snorted softly and got to his feet. 'I'll be right back.'

Splinter watched him go and then turned to examine the scrape across Leonardo's temple.

'Speak truthfully, Leonardo. How do you feel?' he asked softly.

Leo breathed deeply. 'I'm ok, Sensei. Honestly. At first I felt dizzy, but now that I'm sitting, I feel better.' He hesitated. 'They jumped me in the bathroom. Four of them. I'm sorry, Master ... they tackled me and -'

Splinter hushed Leonardo's strained excuse. 'You need not apologise to me for being attacked, Leonardo, but we will discuss the tactical situation this evening. Your friend, is from the competition yesterday?''

Leo nodded, unable to shake the frustration at his own failure. 'I'm lucky he was there, or I'd be faring far worse than this, Sensei.'

Splinter nodded and looked up in appreciation as Raphael reappeared, a bottle of water and a swaddled ice pack in his hands.

'Here' he said, passing both to Leo. 'You'll feel better if you drink.'

Splinter took the water and Leonardo gratefully put the cool pack against the side of his aching face. It sent a shiver up his spine and felt blissful. Raphael shifted awkwardly, uncertain what to do now that he'd accomplished his intended goal.

'Thank you for your assistance ...?' Splinter asked.

'Raphael.' The turtle supplied uncomfortably.

'Thank you, Raphael.' Splinter nodded graciously. 'Is there a protocol for events like this?'

The turtle crossed his arms and shook his head. 'Any other place something like this would get em all kicked out, but Hun has alot of influence around here. You won't find anyone willing to disqualify his team. Dragon's would make too much trouble for them.'

Splinter nodded in understanding. 'I thought as much. Your assistance is even more appreciated, considering the awkward position it has placed you in.'

Raphael snorted and shook his head. 'We already had a position. Mutual hate. It's no big deal for me.'

Leonardo was staring at Raphael's hand. He hadn't noticed earlier, but it was bandaged to the wrist and there was blood seeping through across the knuckles. Coupled with the massive bruise across his face, it was clear the terrapin had met with some earlier trouble.

'Raphael, you're bleeding.'

The turtle glanced at his hand without surprise. 'Musta reopened when I punched that jerk.' He seemed to consider the issue closed, but Splinter took the wrapped limb from the surprised teen and examined it. Blood would soon soak the bandage through.

'This must be seen to.' In a few moments he had Raphael sitting next to Leonardo, a little uncertain as to how it had happened. 'I will treat this for you as we wait for Leonardo to recover.

Raph blinked in surprise, but Splinter insisted. 'Well... ok , I guess. Thanks.'

Leo sighed as the cool pack slowly drew away his headache.

'Thanks, Raphael. You had no reason to get involved, but I'm glad you did.'

Raphael shrugged distractedly, his attention mostly on Splinter's ears as the rat bent over his bloodied hand.

'Call me Raph. Anyone who knows me does.' His breath hitched as the bandages pulled at his wounds.

Splinter pulled away the last layer of bandage and carefully controlled his reaction. The skin was slashed almost to the bone in multiple places across the knuckles. Terrapin skin was tougher across the top of the hands than normal humans, so such injuries were significant.

The old rat took out an antiseptic swab from his small first aid kit and glanced up. Raphael was staring at him warily.

'This will hurt.' Splinter told him unnecessarily. Raphael just nodded and grit his teeth. As the cuts were carefully cleaned, his grip on the edge of his chair went white, but he did not complain or even utter a sound. Splinter found his controlled reaction odd, but did not comment. The wounds really needed stitches, but it wasn't his place to -

Raphael suddenly jerked with a startled hiss and Splinter froze. He picked up the tweezers and gripped the hand tightly when the boy made to jerk his hand away.

'Keep still please.' He ordered gently. He carefully pulled a jagged shard of glass from one of the cuts and the two turtles stared at it.

'Raphael ... Raph ... what exactly happened to your hand?' Leo asked uncertainly, voicing Splinter's own querie.

Raphael just looked away, his eyes flat and unreadable. 'Nothing major. Just saw something I didn't like and had to punch it.' He suddenly smiled darkly at his own private joke and Leo felt a surge of concern. His expression was all wrong.

Splinter didn't like the look on the boys face but focused his attention on the abused hand, checking for more glass and then carefully and efficiently taping and binding it so the turtle would still be able to move his fingers without reopening the cuts as long as he was careful.

The turtle tested the new bandage with a gentle flex and nodded in approval.  
'Thanks.' He stood up suddenly and Splinter tried to forestall him.

'Perhaps you would care to watch the rest of the tournament with me?' he asked.

Raph shook his head. I -uh .. thanks, but, I should go and ... work.' He finished lamely.

Splinter nodded in understanding and Raphael met Leo's eyes one last time.

'Good luck out there.' And then he disappeared into the crowd.

Splinter and Leonardo looked at each other, but neither said anything. The strangeness spoke for itself.

By the time the announcements came for the continuation of the events, Leonardo was feeling much better. His headache was almost gone thanks to the ice pack and his cheek was puffy but hadn't swollen up as much as he'd feared it would. The swords glimmered as he picked them up, eager to please, and he headed for the arena floor. It felt good to hold them after what had happened. Silver blades flashed through the air around him as he ran through the forms, leaping, rolling and spinning, the blue tassels on the hilts shimmering as he moved. Twice he felt the dizziness catch him and managed to cover the imbalance fairly well.

Then they came to the hand to hand combat rounds and Leonardo found himself standing opposite a familiar face.

Jugo swallowed nervously as Leonardo was strapped into his padding. Leo watched him unblinking across the space. When the fight was called, he finally smiled, a slow confident smile of appreciation. Jugo hissed angrily, but it did him no good. Leo didn't give him time to go on the offensive. Within twenty seconds the lizard was stretched out cold on the mats and never had a win been more satisfying. The next three opponents fell in similar fashion, and by the end of the competition, Leonardo felt alot better.

* * *

Leonardo stared at the pile of trophies feeling slightly disappointed, but uncertain why. He had won so many events ... had placed in every round, even when he hadn't come first, but he still felt dissatisfied. Surely he could have done better? Above the arena, the crowds had already begin to disperse for the day. The competition was complete until next year. More than one disappointed student scowled at him as they walked past.

'You have done very well, Leonardo, despite those working against you.' Splinter hugged him warmly and Leo sighed, more tired than he cared to admit. For the first time in a long time, his muscles ached and his headache was back, throbbing uncomfortably at his temples.

'Come. It's been a long day lets gather our things and ... hmmm.' his father stared at the stack of trophies as it suddenly occurred to him they had to get them home somehow.

Leo gave his father a wry smile. 'The downside of winning?'

Splinter stroked his whiskers thoughtfully, considering the options.

'Need a hand?'

They both turned to find Raphael with an empty cardboard box in his hands. Leonardo thanked him as Splinter took it gratefully.

Raph shrugged nonchalantly and indicated the trophy spread. 'I hoped you would kick ass, but Hun's never gonna forgive you for this.' He grinned suddenly and Leonardo found himself smiling in surprise as Raphael's entire face softened, his amber eyes lighting up.

'You think so?'

Raph nodded and picked up the box of trophies as Leo picked up his weapons and followed Splinter as they headed for their pavilion. 'They got their asses kicked in and out of the arena. You should have seen him on the sidelines - if looks could kill.' He rolled his eyes.

Splinter asked them to wait as he doubled back to collect their things from the pavilion and vanished into the crowd.

Raphael stared into the box, impressed. 'I've never seen anyone win so many events. Your Sensei must be damn happy.'

Leo caught onto that. 'Sensei?'

Raph shrugged, embarrassed. 'Sorry. Shishou, I guess. My dad's Japanese so ... I get my words mixed up sometimes. '

Leo smiled. 'No, it's nice to hear. Me and my father moved here from Japan last year.' he frowned. 'If your father is Japanese ... then how come you sound American?'

Raph stepped back to avoid a train of students.  
'I lived in New York for years before the family moved out here.' He said finally, looking uncomfortable. 'Stuck with the accent I guess.' He gave an awkward shrug, made more awkward by the box in his hands.

Splinter reappeared, Leo's things in his arms.  
'Raphael, would you like to have dinner with us this evening?' He asked, peering through his spectacles.

Raph stared in surprise. 'Dinner?' The surprise faded suddenly to a suspicious scowl.

Leo frowned at the odd reaction.

Splinter clarified with a calm smile as if he had not noticed.  
'We are grateful for your assistance today. A good meal is the least we can do. Also ... your help carrying our things would be appreciated.'

Raph eyed him for a moment and then glanced at Leo, who nodded. Amber eyes slid past Leo's shoulder and he suddenly shrugged.

'Yeah, Ok. Why not.'

Leo glanced over his shoulder and saw a large group of purple dragons watching them. Jugo was among them, his big eyes somewhat puffy for the massive bruise Leo had planted on his snout.

Leo smiled faintly as Jugo's eyes burned with hate and then turned away.

'Then let's be off.' Splinter said, leading the way.

Raph glanced at him as they began walking and Leo just nodded to imply he understood.

Raphael didn't feel like having his ass kicked by 8 angry Purple Dragons and Leo didn't blame him. The cowards might not attack them with an adult present, but they'd have no qualms about cornering Raph the second he was alone. Beside him the terrapin relaxed a little and even snickered softly. Leo found himself grinning back. He was tired and his face was sore, but somehow, despite everything, it had been a very good day.


	4. Backlash

The mood was short lived. They'd been walking towards the tram lines that would carry them across town for maybe ten minutes. Whether it was the fact he'd only just met them or a general unwillingness to talk about himself, they fast discovered that Raphael didn't like personal questions. His short responses to Splinter's polite questions about his life walked a fine line between blunt and rude. Leo winced more than once but Splinter was not easily deterred. Eventually he managed to extract some details. His family owned a martial arts store in the Xianju district where Raph worked most days. The lion dancing was something he did in his free time, teaching the younger students in return for free membership at Gennosuke's school. When Splinter asked about Gen's martial arts program, Raphael shrugged around the box of trophies.

'I guess it's as good as any other school's.'

Splinter's ears twitched in disappointment at this conversation killer, but he merely nodded and gave up. It had been a long day and there was much to consider - including the large black car that had been tailing them for the last two blocks.

They fell into an uneasy silence as Leonardo and Splinter communicated the threat with the barest of body language, but when Raphael shot a wary glance over his shoulder Leo realised he'd already been aware of it for some time.

At length the car sped up and pulled to the curb ahead of them. Raphael stopped in his tracks with a low curse.

'Who is it?' Leo asked him quietly.

'Trouble.' Raphael muttered with a grim smile.

The car door popped open and Hun emerged, squeezing his huge bulk through the door and turning to rest his arms casually on the hood of the car. The door closest to them opened as well and Leo caught sight of a one or two familiar glowering faces from the smoky depths.

'Hey Raph. Fancy bumping into you out here.' The giant said with a cold smile. His gaze flicked over Splinter and Leonardo with irritated recognition, but he chose to ignore them, fixing his beady black eyes back on Raphael as he jerked his head at the open door of the car. 'You and me need to have a little talk.'

Raphael didn't figure his odds were very good at that point. Hun was pissed and Raph knew him well enough to briefly consider making a run for it. Leo had yet to take his slightly narrowed gaze off Hun, his knuckles white on the spear shaft, but he could feel Splinter studying him with those calm brown eyes that seemed to see everything. He hesitated under that steady gaze and felt cardboard crushing beneath his fingers. _Screw it_. He wasn't about to split and leave Leo and Splinter there thinking that he was a coward. There was always gonna be some kind of backlash for helping Leo ... he'd known it - just hadn't realised it would come so soon.

_Play dumb?_ Maybe Hun won't push it with two witnesses. He couldn't keep the sneer off his face. 'Talk … right. I'm not joining your stupid gang, Hun. I told you before.'

Hun's veneer of civility imploded with the weight of his glare.

'I don't have time for your attitude today, kid. _Get in the car!_' He all but snarled.

Raph jerked in surprise. _Damn. This ain't good. He's furious! What the fuck did I do to get him this angry? Can't be the fight today - I've scuffled with his goons plenty of times and he hasn't given a crap -_ , but he couldn't think of anything he'd done to cause the black look Hun was giving him.

Splinter had placed a calming hand on Leonardo's shoulder but kept his dark, watchful eyes on Hun. This was the man who had sent thugs after his son today. A man on the top of Donatello's list of suspected Triad affiliates. As much as he desired to knock the mans head off his huge shoulders, angering him any further would not help their investigations. Out in the open with people pausing to stare at the scene was no place for an argument - or a fight.

'Raphael has already accepted our invitation to dinner this evening, so unfortunately he is unable to come with you tonight.' he offered calmly.

Hun just grinned. It was a menacing expression and Splinter felt the fur on the back of his neck try to rise. _Such violent energy. Raphael is scared though he hides it well. _Nobody would look at the defiant gleam in the boys eyes and assume he was anything other than angry, but Splinter knew better - could feel the anxiety rolling off the terrapin like a static wave against his fur. Beside him, Leonardo's anger was more contained but no less sharp, dyed with as strong sense of righteous disdain.

'Well I'm un-invitin' him. Since you guys are new around here, I'll do you a favour and explain.' Hun's face turned ugly, shadows falling over his narrow black eyes. 'Around here I'm known as a man who gets his way. I say jump and people jump. People jump, or people get hurt. You two have already made yourselves a pain in my ass today, so I'll only say it once: _Don't make a habit of getting in my way._' He slammed his fist on the hood of the car to punctuate his next command. '_Raph!_ Last chance turtleboy. I won't ask again.'

Splinter stepped to Raphael's side and spoke quietly, ignoring the giants seething glare. 'Raphael, you do not have to go with this man if you do not wish to.'

Leo stayed silent, never taking his eyes from the threat, but he turned his head slightly, listening for Raphael's answer.

Raph didn't get it. Why did they care one way or the other? They were either incredibly stupid or too nice for their own good. Or both. Risking Hun's temper on a good day was never a smart move, a fact he'd always ignored. They barely knew him and obviously had no idea who Hun really was if they thought he could just say 'No' and walk away. It would never be that easy. The banked rage in Hun's eyes promised far worse later if he defied the man now. Besides, getting Leo and Splinter tangled in his problems wasn't an option.

'Thanks anyway.' He turned to dump the box of trophies in Leonardo's already-full arms, and Splinter took the spear.

Appeased, Hun smirked darkly and climbed back into the vehicle.

'Raphael! Wait!' Leonardo demanded.

Raphael just shook his head, his sharp glance back loaded with warning. _Don't get involved._ 'See you around, Leo.'

Leonardo felt the box give beneath his grip as the terrapin disappeared into the dark interior of Hun's car and the door slammed shut.

'Sensei?'

Splinter's grip returned to his shoulder. 'Be still Leonardo. Raphael goes willingly, we can do no more for him.'

The car pulled away and disappeared around the corner, leaving both Master and student standing alone on the sidewalk filled with a sense of imminent danger.

'What will they do to him, Sensei?' Leo demanded.

Splinter's tail was crawling restlessly along the pavement at his feet. What he'd been able to sense from Hun left him with little confidence for Raphael's safety.

'I do not know, though we can be certain nothing good will come of this.' _Mutual hate_, the boy had said. It was obviously not an exaggeration.

'It's my fault they're after him.' Leo realised, a wave of guilt sharpening his frustration. 'Because I got him involved today.' He clenched his jaw helplessly. 'Why did he go with them?'

Splinter closed his eyes briefly. 'Perhaps he felt there was no choice.' He opened them again thoughtfully. 'Raphael's connection with the Purple Dragon's is more complex than I suspected. If they have been trying to recruit him, there may be much he could tell us.'

'What now, Sensei?'

Splinter began walking again. Passers by were still staring and he did not wish to linger where they could be overheard. 'First we must speak with Agent Bishop. Today's incident has been that of a double edged sword; we have learned a great deal but made things more difficult for ourselves in the coming days.' He sighed imperceptibly and adjusted his round spectacles. 'There is something deeper at work here. Hun had no reason to interfere with your performance today unless he had some personal investment in the outcome of the competition.'

Leo caught on quick. 'Gambling?'

Splinter nodded. 'It is likely. Such a thing would explain his anger and the speed with which he has responded to Raphael's involvement. My error was not expecting them to have so strong a presence at today's event. If your brother was here he would be admonishing me for not researching this better and he would be right. Whatever the consequences, they have marked us now. We will have to walk carefully in our investigations if we are to avoid rousing further suspicion. I fear Raphael has only become more entangled in his own troubles in assisting us with ours.'

'I want to help him Sensei.' Leo said softly. 'There's something about him … '

Splinter glanced at his son's face. Troubled but determined. 'We will do what we can for him, my son. Though Raphael's connections may complicate matters.'

Splinter turned the situation over in his mind as they travelled. Things had suddenly become vastly more complex and he wished Donatello was waiting at home to go through the details of the day with the sharp analytical mind that served them so well. Missed also Michelangelo's sunny presence and easy charm as he clattered about in the kitchen doing things to food that made all their mouths water in anticipation. But no, his foster sons were still in New York and Splinter knew Leonardo was missing them even more than he. No doubt the boys would also like the chance to meet Raphael when they returned.

Raphael.

Leonardo was right, there was a strange appeal to the teenager. A fierceness to his gaze and a resilience there that suggested great inner strength, but he was also reticent and obviously did not trust easily. Splinter had not missed the many signs that pointed to a child whose life had been difficult, and was perhaps still.

He only hoped the boy's strength would be enough to handle whatever Hun had planned.

* * *

Raphael coughed. Thick cigar smoke choked the air and made his eyes sting courtesy of the driver, a large Chinese man with a huge stomach and fat, pouty lips. There was an angry purple dragon on either side of him, both offering sneers as he was shoved and pushed down into the seat. Completely squashed and uncomfortable his temper surged and he shoved right back, forcing one of them against the door with a dark glare, ignoring the snarled curse directed his way. It was all weak bluff, for they knew him well enough not to doubt the true threat behind his anger. They were nobodies anyway, it was Hun he had to be careful of.

'So what's this about anyway?' Raph dared to demand as the car began to move.

Hun's growl grated on already frayed nerves. The giant flipped down his mirror and watched him with eyes like black coals as they drove.

'Every time I turn around you seem to be in the way, boy. I ignored it for a while since your father and I are on good terms and if my boys are dumb enough to get beat up by one punk then they deserve a few bruises. Keeps em from getting too cocky.' He glowered. 'But today's little stunt cost more than I can afford to ignore.'

At first Raph didn't get it. 'What the _hell_? It was just that jackass Jugo and a few of your thugs trying to smash that guy back there.' he growled defensively.

Hun shook his head. 'I had money riding on those matches, kid. Big money. If someone can win it, you can bet on it. Thing is - I don't like betting blind. My wins are big and they're usually a sure thing. You get me?'

Raphael understood all too well and felt the blood drain from his face. _Oh shit. The comp was rigged ... but because Leo was kicking ass - and I stopped them getting rid of him. _Jugo's warning flashed through his mind. He'd taken it as a fairly hollow threat at the time.

Hun seemed gratified by the realization on Raphael's face.

'You've cost me some serious business today boy. More than you've got sittin' in your piggy bank at home. You got two choices at this point. You can either make up what you've cost me, with interest. Or spend the next three months in crutches. It's your choice, but if I were you I'd sit there, shut up and do as your told. I got more than enough volunteers demanding the privilege of breaking your legs. Hell, I'm tempted to do it myself, so don't push it.'

Raphael glowered out the window, unwilling to test the truth of Hun's words. Was it just this morning he'd felt like things couldn't get much worse?

They drove for twenty minutes in tense silence to the outskirts of town and pulled up outside a huge warehouse. Hun grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him bodily out of the car, ignoring his snarl of protest, keeping a firm grip as he forced Raph in front of him towards the back of the building. Night had fallen and the warehouse was a place of shadows and flickering light. There were cars, bicycles and other forms of transportation cluttered everywhere and a crowd had gathered around the doors. Raphael was shoved through the throng, Hun's grip guiding him roughly through the throng. Random people in the crowd jeered and catcalled as he passed and he jerked away from them angrily, unable to do more than glare. The door bouncers nodded respectfully at Hun and moved to allow them to pass.

Raph swallowed nervously. _What is this place? What the hell am I doing here?_

The warehouse was dark inside and bursting at the seams with people. The murmur of the crowd was dull roar in his ears and the smell of smoke and drugs,urine, spilt beer and other alcohol slammed his senses, adding to the sinking feeling in his guts. Scummy looking people gathered around a man with his chalkboard, bets shouted wildly as wads of crumpled cash passed hands. Hun dragged him along roughly, past rows of seating patched together from old junk. Out of the corner of his eye Raph caught the flash of brilliant lights between the boards of the stands and saw a raised platform. Light was blazing down on it from numerous heavy spotlights. An incredibly short, fat human with a long white moustache stood on it, flipping through a notebook and glancing at his watch impatiently.

_What the fuck is going on?_

'What are we doin' here?' He demanded wildly, wrenching himself out of Hun's grip. Hun grinned and shoved him forward. They were in front of the platform now and the bright lights were hurting his eyes. People were staring at him from the rapidly filling seats, pointing and talking to each other as if his presence meant something significant.

'You see that guy there?'

Raphael followed the direction of Hun's jabbed finger in confusion and saw a large human on the other side of the platform. The guy was built like a tank, busy wrapping boxing bandages around his knuckles.

'You're gonna fight him. And you're gonna win.'

Raph jerked his eyes back to Huns in disbelief, but the giant was busy talking to the little Chinese man crouched on the edge of the dias.

'Master Hun, the fight starts in five minutes. This the replacement?'

Hun turned and eyed Raphael. 'Yeah. He doesn't look too impressive, but he'll do. Get him ready. I have some business to deal with.' he turned and disappeared into the crowd and whatever thought Raphael might have had for running went as he was spun around and someone grabbed his hands, binding boxing tape around his wrists and knuckles, over the bandages on his injured hand. He swore viciously at the pain of it and failed to shake off someone else that forcibly dragged his shirt over his head.

'I'm the arena manager Tao.' The old man greeted him with squinty eyes and a toothy grin that was full of holes. 'Take off your shoes. No shoes allowed in the ring.'

Raphael kicked his shoes off helplessly and the old man chuckled at the angry confusion on his face.

'Now, now little kame. You got some good muscles there. Try to keep your head and use them, eh? Fight goes too quick it makes the spectators mad pretty fast, you know?'

Raph just growled at him, aware of the speculation of the crowd now that he was half naked and clearly lining up to fight.

'Why do I have to do this?' He snarled at the old man.

Tao looked up from his notebook, sharp eyes sizing him up.

'Stupid question! Master Hun say you gonna win this fight or he snap you like a toothpick. That good enough reason for you?' Something in him seemed to relent and he glanced at the opponent on the other side of the ring. 'That mountain over there is Little Ling. He big, but not too bright. You hit him in all the right places you could just do it, yeah?'

Raphael swallowed as 'Little Ling' turned and grinned at him across the dais. Someone was tugging his arm, dragging him up the stairs into the blinding lights. A muffled roar rose around him as at once everyone started jeering and hooting. The old man was back, dragging him into the centre of a red circle painted onto the platform boards to stand face to face with Ling.

'Hi freak.' The guy rumbled.

Raph answered him with a bare toothed snarl. _There has to be some way out of this!_, but it only took one glance around at the raw, excited crowd for him to realise … he would have to fight. There was no other way. Win … or Hun would make him pay. He swallowed, mouth dry as the dusty planks beneath his toes, fighting panic. A scuffle or two was one thing - this was completely different. 'Little Ling' towered over him by a good foot and a half and had obviously fought before. The crowd knew him, were chanting his name and stomping their feet. Raph didn't doubt the betting odds were stacked against him.

Tao clapped his hands to get their attention. 'Ok. You boys listen good. Rules are simple. No kicking in the balls. No weapons. No biting. No killing. Otherwise feel free to beat each other good, yeah? Fights over when the gong go off. Five minute rounds or first to knockout wins. You leave the ring you disqualified.'

Raphael stepped backwards quickly to the edge of the ring, adrenalin surging through his blood. His heart was pounding, his temples were throbbing and the big guy across from him was flexing his fists eagerly. His pupils contacted to pinpricks as time seemed to slow down. He heard the gong go off and froze. Ling moved _fast_ and impact came with a bone-deep jolt, followed by a blinding stab of pain. Then everything started to move again, _he_ started to move. The follow up right hook slid past his ear as he spun away and ducked into a low roundhouse. The mountain fell with a surprised grunt as his knees were taken out and the crowd hushed in shock for a long moment.

Tao's voice rose in surprise in the silence. 'The kids got skillz!' A clamour exploded at his words.

Raph rolled to his feet and moved away quickly, blood dripping onto his plastron, pain throbbing through his already abused face. For the second time in two days he tasted blood, filling his mouth with the bitter tang of metal.

_'Goddammit!' So fucking stupid._ He'd just stood there and let the guy hit him! _Training you moron!_ If he could spar with Saki, he could fight this guy. Ling hit harder but wasn't anywhere near as fast._ So get your ass moving and don't get hit, genius._

Ling rushed him again and Raph dodged and punched hard. It was blocked easily and then he felt another sharp impact. The strength of it was muffled by his plating, but it was strong enough to send a painful shockwave through his guts. He gave ground again, dropping back as Ling grinned, shaking his bruised hand. The expression pissed him off.

_Cocky bastard. Fuck you asshole, I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face!_ He thought savagely. Ling came at him again and this time he was ready, block, block, feint punch, leap and _SPINKICK_! The heel of his foot came around in a blur of motion and caught Ling in the side of the face with an audible crunch. They broke apart as Ling scrabbled at the ground, blood and pouring between his fingers, Raph staggering on his abused foot.

Ling wasn't so cocky now. Raph watched him with a grimace, feeling sick with it all. The blood, the adrenaline, the pain and his own gasping breath. The crowd jeering in disgust, Ling gurgling and half choking on the blood of broken teeth. It was all pressing in on him, waves of darkness under the glaring lights. Something within forced his eyes up into the crowd, ignoring the random faces, homing in on the presence he'd instinctively felt. A shadow in the throng, barely more than a silhouette but Raph didn't need to see Saki's face to know it was him. Next to his foster father sat Hun. It all twisted inside him. Of course Saki knew about this. Of course he was benefiting in some way. He and Hun had always been chummy.

Ling was back on his feet, blood smeared starkly across his deathly-white face and the fire of murderous rage in his dilated eyes. The crowd went ballistic, screaming for Ling to _'Smash the stupid hanimal!'_

_'Teach the brat some respect!'_, someone bellowed.

The words hit him like a tidal wave and cold, black rage flooded his mind. Something inside him gave way beneath its strength. His heart was slamming in his chest and every muscle in his body was trembling and tight. He turned his shell on Saki and Hun deliberately. He didn't have a way of defeating Saki yet, or even Hun, but standing in front of him was someone asking, _no_ ... _begging_ for it.

Here was someone who thought they could take him.

Someone who thought they had more rage, more hate than he did.

Raph turned and let it all out. An enraged scream of challenge that rose above the crowd. He clenched his fists and felt his own strength, the power surging in his muscles and the bitter rage coursing through his blood. He couldn't do anything … except this. This he knew well. This he was _good_ at.

He lowered his head and smirked bitterly at Ling from beneath his brows.

'Bring it on, bitch!'

Little Ling snarled at the challenge and then lunged wildly.

The crowd roared.

Raphael moved.

* * *

It was late that night when Splinter heard familiar sounds echoing from the dojo. He sighed to himself, rose, and went to take his young student in hand.

Leonardo was just running through the last motions of a high level unarmed kata. He was shirtless, his body gleaming with sweat, and it was clear to Splinter that he had been training for many hours without rest. His movements had become sloppy with fatigue and he did not hear Splinter enter, further proof of his exhaustion. Concerned, he stood quietly and waited for Leonardo to notice him. After a few moments the kata came to an end and Leonardo slumped wearily, then he straightened purposefully and turned to begin the next form.

'Sensei!' His eyes widened guiltily and then he sank into a kneel of respect, his eyes downcast. Splinter studied the top of his head for a moment, allowing him time to compose himself and catch his breath. When he did speak, his voice was soft but firm.

'Enough and more than enough, my son. You have had a long day, your body must rest. I can see your weariness and yet you continue to push yourself beyond that which is healthy. What is it that troubles you, Leonardo?'

Leo kept his gaze lowered, but Splinter did not miss the frustrated intensity burning there. As always his words were respectfully formal.

"I failed, Sensei. Despite my training and the aim of our mission …' He hesitated, clenching his fists against the tatami. 'They took me down so easily! Their training was nothing to mine and they still defeated me!' His teeth clenched. 'If I had been paying more attention Hun would have had no reason to take Raphael today. We're supposed to _protect_ others, not involve them. It's my fault. If they hurt him, I- ' He faltered and bowed his head.

As I feared. Splinter sighed. 'Leonardo, you are always so hard on yourself. Would you admonish one of your brothers for losing against such an ambush? Four trained opponents in an enclosed space?'

Leonardo's expression flickered. 'No sensei, of course not. But I-'

'No, my son.' Splinter cut him off quietly, firmly. 'There is no 'but' and there is no blame to lay here. Trouble takes many forms, as do the battlefields on which we fight. You have learned a valuable lesson the hard way, but one not soon forgotten. Master Yoshi's first rule was 'Possess the right thinking.' Take from this what you have learned and use it to become stronger and wiser.'

He paused to allow his words to sink in and only continued when Leonardo nodded slightly.

'Raphael's comments today indicate he was already on bad terms with those he fought. It was a fight he went into willingly, knowing the risks it posed for his own wellbeing. Do not take the burden of his decision upon yourself. Such thinking; taking the responsibility of others' decisions upon your own shoulders is a path that leads to self destruction if you allow it to shape who you are. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, Leonardo?'

Leonardo relaxed as he listened, his fists unclenched slowly and he finally sat upright to meet Splinter's gaze.

'I understand, Sensei.'

Splinter relaxed at the calm clarity in Leonardo's brown eyes. The guilt and frustration were gone, replaced with the familiar stolid determination he knew so well. He put out his hand and Leonardo stood and hugged him.

'Thankyou, Father.'

Splinter chuckled softly. 'You may regret thanking me when you discover your next task over the coming week. I have thought long on the events of today and come to some decisions regarding both your training and Raphael's situation. It is long past time I found you a new sparring partner. Your brother's skills are excellent but fighting them has become second nature to you. It is time to 'stir the pot' I believe.'

He smiled at the startled curiosity in Leonardo's eyes and the sudden eagerness that flashed there. Perhaps he had left it longer than he should.

'I already have a new sparring partner in mind for you, but first you must convince him to join the dojo and if our first impressions are anything to go by, that may be a task worthy of some respect.'

Leonardo smiled when he realised who Splinter meant.

'But Sensei … is that wise? Won't that make things worse?'

Splinter had mediated on that very question for over an hour before coming to a decision.

'After today Raphael is already connected with us in Hun's eyes. Further association will make little difference except perhaps to Raphael and ourselves. We must learn more about him and his connection with the Purple Dragons. It may take him some time to trust us, but in the meantime, he may prove to be a good opponent for you and your brothers, who have no doubt neglected to train during their absence.'

Leonardo's expression flickered and then he smiled faintly. 'I miss them … more than I thought I would. They've never been gone so long before.'

Splinter suppressed a fatherly smile._ Ever devoted older brother._

'Donatello promised to call tomorrow. Until then it is past time for rest.'

As Leonardo padded quietly to his rooms, Splinter found himself pausing in the courtyard. The moon was almost full, hanging bright above him and illuminating the cherry blossoms with a ghostly glow. For a moment the stillness flickered and his senses touched upon something savage ... the echoes of an old foe indulgent upon some dark pleasure. Chilled, he left the night to itself and went inside, heavy with the weight of the past and all that remained to be done.

TBC ...

* * *

Please do me the honour of a review. =)

I apologise for how long it took for this chapter to come out - due to a four month long housing crisis everything was put on the backburner. I'm settled comfortably now so updates should come more regularly. I hope. =P

Skan


	5. New York, New York

**Manhattan**

'Oh wow, dude, you should see all the cool stuff! I mean, it's like Christmas in here! You think they'd noticed if I took a few souvenirs?'

Sitting in his van half a block away Donatello strummed his fingers on the dashboard with a faint sigh. There were so many places he'd rather be right now.

'Try to focus Mikey. We already know they're smuggling through here. Look for some sign of who's running it before you get caught snooping around. Besides, I'm not sure Splinter would be impressed if we started bringing home stolen goods.'

'Oh right ... Sensei. Ok, Ok. I'm a picture of focus.' Mike mumbled in disappointment.

'And stop muttering into your mic or someone's going to notice.' Don added.

'Roger that, oh brother mine-OH MY GOD!'

Don jumped and leant forward anxiously. 'What is it?'

A choking sound and Don felt the blood drain from his face. Then a garbled giggle of glee and the blood returned with a wave of hot irritation.

'They've got a huge pyramid of those new black and white TV's!'

Don felt his eye twitch and took a steadying breath.

'Mikey! Focus! Work. Remember?'

'Oh right … okay … leaving behind the totally awesome stuff now and moving onwards.'

Don buried his face in his hands. For the fifth time that afternoon he wished that Leo was there to oversee things. Mike tended to listen better when Leo was around - he just had the whole 'I'm in charge' thing down to an artform. Regardless, he didn't like being responsible for Mike on these missions. Don just felt safer with Leo at his back, ready to deal with any trouble.

'It's really busy here Donnie. Looks like they've got some new recruits or something.' Mike said suddenly, tone hushed. 'There's a big group of kids our age hanging out near one of the warehouses. They're having some kind of meeting.'

Don leaned forward. 'Can you slip amongst them?'

'I'll see.' He listened hard as muffled background noise filtered through the tiny microphone and then made the mistake of turning up the volume to try and hear better. A Japanese voice suddenly ripped through his headphones and Don scrabbled at the volume dial in shock.

_'Teme! Nani doko ga_?'

Mike yelped and then there was a long frozen pause.

'Wait. You are not … Who are you? What are you doing here?' she demanded, switching easily to heavily accented english.

Mike ummed and ahhed for a second and then blurted out 'I'm Jeffrey, I'm here to try out with the others.'

A derisive sound and the rustle of paper. 'You are not on the list and we don't accept just anyone. You are trespassing here.'

Mike yelped again and there was a long drawn out minute of muffled static.

'Mikey, are you ok?_ Mikey_!' No answer. Don shoved the van door open anxiously, ready to go in and extract his brother if it came down to it, and came within a hair of smacking him in the face.

'Whoa, dude! I'm back! I'm fine!' Mike jumped back and waved his hands sheepishly.

Don sighed in relief. Aside from looking dejected he seemed unharmed.

'What happened?'

Mike shrugged. 'Out of nowhere this chick just grabbed me.' he held up his hands, fingers extended like claws, his teeth bared. 'She was scary pissed, dude, some kind of cat. She had the guards toss me out.' he tugged at the collar of his jacket. 'I think they busted the mic connection when they grabbed me.'

Don crossed his arms and regarded his little brother wryly.

'So ..._ Jeffrey_. Did we get_ anything_ useful?'

Mike grinned suddenly. 'But of course! It wasn't a total bust. Sheesh, where's your faith in my spectacular skills?"

Don raised a brow and Mike's smile turned sheepish. 'Uh .. right. Well anyway, I caught her name as they were escorting me out the gates. They were calling her Karai and when she grabbed me by the shirt I nabbed this from her pocket.' He held out a piece of paper with a gleeful flourish and Don took it dubiously.

A date and time was scrawled there in Japanese and in the corner was a symbol.

'The dragon doji.' Don breathed in shock.

'We found em!' Mike crowed. 'Master Splinter and Leo are gonna flip when they see this.' He turned to stare back at the facility at the end of the block. 'Do you think 'you know who' is in there?'

Don carefully pocketed the note, mind reeling at the consequences of their find. It didn't seem like much, but after spending most of the last five years on the elusive trail of one Master ninja and the movements of his traitorous clan, he almost couldn't believe they'd finally found something this solid.

Recruitment's, the large-scale storage of stolen goods, all of it linked with the kind of networked thievery coordinated on a grand scale … their foe was finally digging in some roots and Don was patiently confident that all he had to do now was follow the roots to find their target.

'He could be, but I doubt it. We have alot of people in the BCO keeping a lookout for him. If he's here we'd probably know about it, but its our first decent lead in months.' They climbed into the van.

'You think Leo will be pleased?' Mike asked, more subdued.

Don glanced at him as he started the engine.

'Why wouldn't he? We finally have solid proof that the Foot have a splinter faction here. They're actively recruiting and building an American branch. All we have to do is follow the chain of command right back to the source. Maybe Master Splinter knows who this Karai is.'

Mike slouched in his seat. 'Man … I know, but Leo's been so uptight lately. Sometimes I wish we'd bump into this Saki character one day so we can just get it over with. It's like this massive axe hanging over his head.'

Don couldn't help but agree. The history surrounding the infamous Oroku Saki was bloody and full of pain. It wasn't the kind of world Mike wanted to live in.

However ...

'We all took the oath, when we joined Sensei's clan.' he said softly. 'One day it'll be done with. We just have to find him first.'

Mike eyed him dubiously. 'Yeah, but dude, it's been years since all that stuff went down with Saki and nobody's seen anything. What if we never find him? What if Leo's … '

Don finished the train of thought in his head. What if he never gets to avenge the clan? What if Leo's bound by this oath forever? What if we all are? He shook his head.

'The world is only so big, Mikey. We'll find him. Every year the technology used to track and locate people gets more sophisticated. No matter how well he tries to hide himself, it's really only a matter of time. And now we have this, thanks to you.' He smiled at his brother and tapped his pocket.

Mike gave in with a lopsided smile. It just wasn't in his nature to dwell on the things that bothered him for long. 'You're right, as usual. I just wish we knew when this was all going to end.'

Don's smile turned a bit grim._ Me too._

'Mike … this Karai. I had trouble hearing but it almost sounded like she recognised you.' Actually his eardrums had almost imploded.

Mike shot him a grimace. 'Yeah, she thought I was someone else. I thought she was gonna bite my face off when she first saw me.'

Don pulled up at a red light and glanced at him, waiting for the penny to drop. 'Mikey. We're turtles. You don't make a mistake like that. Even from a distance she would have spotted the fact that you're green.'

Mike put it together with an almost audible click and his smile lit up like a christmas tree. 'There's another turtle walking around New York? No way!'

'Well, we know its not Leo, so it does imply a possible fourth.' he agreed.

A possibility had him gripping the steering wheel tightly.

_It couldn't be._

'Donnie!'

He jerked. 'What?'

Mike gave him a strange look and tilted his head at the green lights. From the sound of the honks behind him it had been green for some time and Don flushed and hit the accelerator hard enough to jerk Mike back into his seat.

'Geez, Donnie. I know its exciting news and all, but you're starting to make my driving skills look pro. Maybe_ I_ should drive.'

Don shook his head. 'I may be distracted, but the day I let you drive is the day I give up on living.'

'Hey!' Mike poked out his tongue and Don smiled distantly.

'So are we going home yet?

Don nodded. 'Yeah. But there's something I have to do first.'

* Teme - An extremely rude way of saying You!

* Nani doko ga - What are you doing here?

* * *

**Shanghai**

At five minutes to five, Splinter interrupted his morning meditation to pad quietly into the kitchen. A little before he reached the battered phone, its ring pealed through the air and he answered it before it could finish.

'Master Splinter. One day you're going to have to explain to me how you always know when I'm about to call.' A deep American voice, heavily accented.

'Agent Bishop. I had a feeling we would be hearing from you soon.'

'You've barely had time to do more that get set up, but I have some new information that may assist your mission in Shanghai.'

Splinter listened quietly.

'As you're aware, we've been trying to stabilise the Chinese government for years, but its been a problem, particularly in Shanghai. A huge percentage of the law enforcement is corrupt and as you know that corruption has become part of the greater network. The triads control a slice of everything and everyone. It's a mode of operation we're finding difficult to stamp out. When local officials aren't accepting bribes to turn a blind eye they're being blackmailed and it goes all the way up the chain of command. In short, it's been a long time since we've seen an honest officer rise to any kind of position of authority, but despite all odds - it actually happened while I wasn't looking, and without any help from us.'

Splinter smiled thinly. 'Ever cynical, Agent Bishop.'

Bishop cleared his throat. 'In any case, according to my sources he's only been in office for a fortnight and he's already attracted the attention of at least three different Triad affiliates. If we want to keep him honest, first we're going to have to keep him alive, and we're going to need him if we intend to make any headway in destabilising the Underground. In short, he needs specialised protection and he needs help sorting through his men and purging the weak links.'

'I understand, Agent Bishop. Perhaps it would be best for us to meet the Chief in person to discuss the details.'

'I've already organising a meeting for next week, until then we have some men assigned to watch over him and his son. The Chief doesn't want him told but there have already been some threats made against the boy's life. The only real surprise is that he hasn't given into their demands already.'

Splinter nodded calmly. 'What is the Chief's name?'

'Yojimbo, Shinta. His son is called Usagi. They're rabbit hanimal from a fairly traditional family, so you should get along fine. Expect them at 5pm on Friday.'

'Very well.'

Bishop cleared his throat, signaling a change in topic. 'Now, regarding your personal affairs, I rechecked the international networks as you requested and unfortunately Oroku Saki is a ghost. There is simply no sign of him after he was tracked across the Chinese border - not in any other neighbouring nation. His financial records simply cease to exist at that point. Did you learn anything useful yesterday?'

Splinter sighed imperceptibly at the news. 'None of the people I spoke to knew his name and there was an incident with students from the Purple Dragon School that interfered with our progress.'

Bishop wasn't happy. 'The Purple Dragon's are sponsored by Hunter Mason. I hate to point out the obvious, but your team is supposed to be working undercover. It won't help our investigations if every triad leader this side of china already has you on their hitlists.'

'You know as well as I, that sometimes the best laid plans do not follow through as we expect.' Splinter replied calmly. 'The Blue Crane dojo begins training with a full class of students in just a few days. Our cover stands for the moment and Hun can be dealt with if it becomes absolutely necessary, however I have a favour to ask you.'

'A favour. What can I do for you?'

'Yesterday my son and I encountered a boy by the name of Raphael at the competition.'

'And you'd like me to see what information I can find. Easily done. Do you have a last name?'

Splinter frowned. 'No, but perhaps something better. Like my sons he is of terrapin nature. He claims to works for his father in Xianju, a martial arts shop, but that is all we have to go on.'

'I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I'll be looking forward to your first report.'

'Thankyou. Good bye, Agent Bishop.'

'I'll be in contact soon.'

Splinter put the phone down thoughtfully and went to brew some tea. Such heavy morning news required a strong blend and an even stronger constitution.

* * *

**Manhattan**

Donatello didn't like to dwell on his past. It was a history littered with disappointments - a cliche he would rather move beyond. Why waste time on the past when there was so much to do in the present? Between the demands of his job, his private studies and his training, it was rare that he had the time to think back on his origins let alone indulge in the painful ache the memories stirred. Yet sometimes he remembered … memories dyed bittersweet, the edge of them far more bitter than sweet. Others drenched in fear.

_A dozen scuffing sneakers in the corridors, their hollow footsteps thumping down the stairs. The scent of old wood and dust and that particular brand of ancient must that seemed to permeate the whole building. He recalled the shouts of the other kids in the playground. Curious hands knocking on his shell with nervous wonder. Angry hands striking his face. The sound of the dinner bell. Nighttime clamour just beyond the orphanage walls. Sirens and shouting. Dim lights on his bedcovers. Bright lights in the infirmary. The smell of chalk in the classrooms and his perfectly scaled solar system project hanging from the ceiling. Boredom in class because the lessons were all so easy. Watching other kids, humans, get chosen and taken home. The cold, hard chain of the swing beneath his hands. Calculating the dubious probability of one day finding his own family._

He sighed and leaned his elbows against the balcony railing, staring out at the city. Manhattan was still bustling in this part of town no matter what the hour. Many stories below people thronged in a frenzy of late night shopping and dining, the jazz clubs were alive with music, but at the top of the hotel the sounds were muted and the night sky seemed almost touchable. The wind cut through the business shirt he wore but his shivers were almost a pleasant contrast to the painful heat of his memories.

_Moments of peace, reading hungrily by moonlight after lights-out. Shakespeare and Vern, Sun Tzu and Darwin from the public library. A prospective parent studying the kids as they played in the schoolyard and the guilty disgust that flickered across her face when she noticed him sitting quietly against a tree, watching her. Discovering the new word for bigotry 'Speciesism'. April's sad eyes, her gentle smile and the way her arms felt as she hugged him tight and promised that one day … one day he'd be happy. The feeling that he was suffocating, stifling among an endless sea of humans when there was so much out there to learn and discover and he wasn't able to touch any of it … the lessons were too easy, the library too small and nobody understood him, nobody wanted him. Suffocating …. Alone._

Behind him inside the building somewhere, Don heard the hotel door open and shut with a bang. He didn't turn, he wasn't ready to go in yet. The moon was bright in the sky. Heavy and low and lazy. Tinted an amber-gold that brought with it a faint smile and familiar sharp longing. It reminded him of the day they'd brought_ him_ in.

The day everything had changed.

A kicking, snarling bundle of green. They'd known nothing about him, weren't even sure he could speak … so they'd brought Don in because after all, it was rare to see two hanimals so similar and Don was hardly the average little kid._ Maybe he could help?_ Don had been dubious and a little nervous, but his curiosity had been far stronger. _Someone else just like him!_ Of course he had seen other hanimals before, but never another terrapin.

It had been over six years ago now, but it was one of the few memories that Don still recalled with crystal clarity.

_The small terrapin boy hunched on the floor in the corner of the room, knees drawn up, glaring golden hate over his scratched arms. Bruised, smudged with dirt and obviously malnourished, the gaze that locked on his with narrow intensity had a feral gleam he'd found intimidating. Then that expression had flickered in surprise and a wary awe. It was a moment he'd never forget. An electric sense of connection he felt shiver all the way down to his toes as they stared at each other in fascination. Skin so incredibly rich and green against his own more muted tones. A hand hesitant in his, same number of fingers and toes, same lonely echo in his eyes and the knowledge that here was someone who understood him completely without having to even say a word._

Don sighed painfully. Six long years and not a day had gone past that he hadn't wondered … and now someone he'd never seen before had brought it all brimming to the surface with one snarled question. This Karai ... who was she and who was the terrapin she held in such distaste? He re-read the small piece of paper Mike had found.

The numbers were clearly a date and time, but for what, for where? For who?

_Raph … are you here somewhere in New York? What will I find if I go looking for you?_

The sliding door whirred open, disturbing his thoughts.

'Dude! It's freezing out here!' his brother exclaimed, clutching his bare arms tightly.

Don smiled in greeting and pulled at his tie to loosen it. 'It's kind of refreshing. The examination rooms at Harvard were stuffy.'

Mike came to slouch over the railing with him and study the view.

'So? Don't keep me in suspense, how did it go?' The younger demanded with a grin, already knowing the answer.

Don rubbed the back of his head anxiously. 'Well .. I'm really not-'

'HOLD IT!' Mike held up both hands. 'We BOTH know you aced all your papers! You always do. I mean, you already have two degrees and one of those PhB's and you got top grades for all of those!'

Don shook his head and followed his brother inside dubiously.

'I wish I was as certain as you. And its Ph_D_.' He corrected dryly. Mike waved him off impatiently and Don sighed. 'And how was your day?'

'It was awesome! Which is the other reason why we totally have to celebrate with this!' Mike made a show of whipping a bottle of spirits out of his bag and Don frowned in a mixture of amusement and disapproval.

'Mikey, you're still underage, how exactly did you get that?'

Mike made a pfft sound and began clattering around looking for glasses.

'My birthday's only a few months away and we're in New York! Alone!' With no Leo looking over our shoulder.' He stood up straight and assumed a serious look of disapproval. 'Michelangelo! Donatello! We will not be partaking of anything illegal or fun. Put that bottle away before Sensei finds out!'. Don sat at the counter and muffled a laugh despite himself. Mike grinned, his blue eyes bright, knowing he'd scored a point.

'Aren't you being a bit hard on him?' He asked a bit guiltily, compelled to Leo's defense. It was true that Leo could be a little uptight sometimes, but that was understandable considering the pressure he was under.

'You know I'm right! Leo's great … but man, sometimes he needs to learn to relax bro.'

Don felt his resistance falter. 'I guess it's not everyday you track down a secret ancient ninja clan, right?'

'Exactly! If that's not cause for celebration, nothing is!' Mike grinned and began pouring.

'Alright, but let's not go overboard. I don't want to be hungover.' Don smiled dubiously as the younger set an unidentified drink down in front of him with a flourish.

'How would you know? You've never even been drunk!' Mike demanded.

Don took a defiant swallow and grimaced at the burn. 'I've watched you hurl your guts up on more than one occasion, Mikey. Observation was more than enough to convince me I never want one.'

Mike slurped his drink thoughtfully. 'Guess I can't argue with that.'

Don sipped his drink, his mind slipping back to bigger issues. It bothered him that the Foot's network was already so well-established. Even if they found Saki in China, or hiding somewhere in the States, it didn't mean the organisation would crumble without him. In this case, cutting the head off the snake may not be enough.

Mike's fingers snapped in front of his face.

'Earth to Don! Your exams are over and that means it's officially party time. It might be your job to track down the Foot but it's my job to make sure you relax sometimes!'

Don decided not to argue. The drink was flaring pleasantly in his belly and he had to admit it was helping him to relax.

When a knock came at the door Mike almost spilt his drink in his haste to get it open. Don blinked as he whipped around, his arms spread wide.

'TA DA!' An embarrassed-looking porter had a bag trolley outside the door with a massive, multi-tiered trophy sitting on it. At the top of the behemoth structure was a lumpy, gold-plated humanoid performing a boardslide. Don felt his eye twitch.

'What is that? You entered a skating tournament?'

'Yup! I told you we had to celebrate! I totally rocked it! First place! Ninja training actually comes in useful after all, for stuff that's you know … not ninja related. '

Don ducked as Mike almost took his head off wrestling the thing through the doorway and took the task of tipping the dubious porter with a wan smile.

'Heh … ninja training … he's just kidding.' he offered weakly. The porter shot him an incredulous look and left in a hurry.

Don sighed and turned to find Mike had set the thing on the coffee table. Great, now he could look at it all the time ...

_Airports lose luggage all the time these days … maybe it won't get back to China._ He shook his head. Nobody was that lucky.

'Isn't it awesome? It's gonna look great in the dojo!'

'It's - it's fantastic, Mikey. Congratulations!' He managed to say it with a straight face. Mike grinned, far too pleased with himself to care about Don's reservations.

'I'll.. uh ... just go call Leo.' He said. Mike flapped a hand distractedly, busy shining a fingerprint off his prize.

Don rolled his eyes in quiet resignation and dialed with a sigh.

* * *

**Shanghai**

Leonardo had just finished his morning training and gone downstairs for breakfast when he heard the phone ring. Splinter held out the phone as he walked into the kitchen.

'Your brother wishes to speak with you.'

Leo took it eagerly.

'Donnie?'

'Leo. It's good to hear your voice!'

Leo smiled. 'You too, Don. What's happening over there?'

A muffled reply. 'Mikey! Put that thing down before you give me a concussion!'

There was a few seconds of argument before the phone clattered and Don returned.

'Sorry. Mike won some skate boarding event. You should see the size of his trophy. I don't know how we're going to get it home.' A small pause and then a muffled whisper. 'With any luck it'll get stolen the minute we get back.'

Leo laughed softly. 'How are things in Manhattan?'

'The local law enforcement here is reluctant to take me seriously. The idea of ninjas setting up shop in their neighborhood is a little much for their chief to absorb, but they'll come around when they see the final report. Mikey went scouting a few times and he came back with some good intell. From what we can determine, there's a big recruitment drive in the bronx for kids who can fight and can take orders, though nobody's game enough to put a name on the group behind it all.'

Leo frowned. 'Any sign of …?'

'No. If Oroku Saki came back to New York, he's covered his tracks too well. There's no trace of him anywhere. Maybe he's changed his name, Leo. He'd be foolish not to.'

Leonardo shook his head. 'Foolish and far too arrogant, but Master Splinter thinks he's still here in China. If that's the case then it's not surprising you haven't found anything.'

'Well, actually we did find something. Something big. Mike tried to get recruited yesterday and in the process of getting caught and thrown off the property he managed to get two very good pieces of information. First is the name of a woman we think is in charge of the facility. Has sensei ever heard of a feline named Karai?'

Leo frowned, the name wasn't familiar. 'I'll ask him but he's never mentioned it to me before. What was the other thing?'

'A piece of paper with some dates on it that I've yet to figure out, but Leo, it was embossed with the Dragon symbol. We're talking official Foot stationary.'

Leo's grip tightened involuntarily on the phone.

'You're sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. If we can't pick up Saki's trail again in China, at least we have somewhere to start digging back here in New York, though I'm worried now that the clan is more widespread than we suspected. Bringing down the entire organisation might be more complicated than we first thought.'

Leo absorbed the news calmly, but for the bitter taste in his mouth. Patience was the key._ Patience and strategy._

'We'll worry about that bridge when we come to it. For now we have more than enough to keep us busy. Good job, Don.'

'Is there anything else you want us to do before we come home?'

Leo considered. 'Not really. Just be careful. When are you heading back?'

'We already gave our report to Agent bishop and my exams are done. We have a couple more sites I want to scout out over the next few days and then I have to make one quick trip downtown. We should be home by Sunday afternoon.'

'Good. You guys have been gone too long. The house is so …'

'Peaceful? Relaxing? Mikey-free?'

Leo felt some of his tension ease and laughed. 'All of the above. How did your exams go?'

There was a nervous pause. 'God Leo, I can't think back on some of those papers without cringing. There was this question on massless fermionic fields that I'm sure I messed up-'

Leo felt his eyes glaze and was grateful when Mike suddenly snatched the phone.

'Hey Leo, don't worry, he's fine.'

'Congrats on your win, little brother.' He could almost see the huge grin.

'You woulda been proud, dude. I didn't get less than a 9.5 on all my runs. Ninja agility wins the day. So anything interesting happen since the last time we called?'

'That depends on your definition of interesting.'

'How did things go yesterday?' Mike demanded.

Leo had already decided to keep the incident with Hun and Raphael to himself until they got home. 'Sensei was happy, but we didn't get the information we wanted. He wants to do some more work on my forms.'

Mike groaned. 'Great. If you're working on _your_ forms, that means we'll have to work on_ ours_ when we get back. Hey do you think we could squeeze another couple of weeks here out of the BCO?'

Leo shook his head in exasperation. 'Mikey, Agent Bishop won't be happy if you run up a massive bill while you're there on the job. He's already done us a massive favour by paying our expenses so Don could finish his exams. Besides, we have work to do, the situation here just got more complicated and Sensei needs you home as soon as possible.'

A moan of regret.

Leo relented slightly. 'If it makes you feel any better I miss your cooking. I … may have burned last nights meal.' he admitted with a flush of embarrassment.

A delighted laugh. 'You're just saying that to make me feel better.'

Leo glanced at the sink where sat the ruined pan he would have to take a chisel to.

'Uh, yeah. You know me too well.'

'I better go. Donnie's so jealous of my trophy he may just try and fling it over the balcony.'

A muffled denial in the background that made Leo smile and Mike snicker.

'Goodnight, otōto.'

'Night bro.'

He hung up and turned to Splinter, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his tea with a slight smile on his face.

'Sensei, have you ever heard the name Karai?'

When Splinter's sharp gaze connected with his own, he knew they had indeed come closer to their target.

It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Hi all,

Sorry for how long this took to come out and for any little errors I missed.

A double whammy of chest infection x glandular fever laid me out for a fair while there.

I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going. You'll be pleased to know the next chap is already on final edits and will be up within the next few days as an apology for making everyone wait so long.

Please do me the honour of a review if you are still with me. Every review means alot to me!

Skan 3


	6. Fragments

**Manhattan**

Michelangelo loved New York. Growing up it had been home, and so much had changed in the few years he'd been away. The buildings were beginning to soar higher and grander, the city squeezing up against the edges of its island borders, exploding with life and possibilities. A part of him mourned to be leaving it behind again, but he could let it go. After all, home was more about the people than the place, and ever since he'd met Donnie, Leo and Splinter home had become wherever they were. They'd travelled throughout Japan and seen a good chunk of China and the States, but Manhattan remained his favourite. Everywhere you looked was something new to see and people and other hanimals were everywhere. He felt more normal here, like the obvious details that made him and Donnie so different from the humans seemed less important. Being different _was_ normal because a city this size was a mixing pot of change. Every city had its own rhythm, its own atmosphere, and Shanghai was something special - but New York was _New York_ - it had its own magic. And Pizza. No pizza in China. Someone really had to do something about that.

He glanced across at Donatello who was staring out the taxi window, completely withdrawn and still distracted by whatever had been bothering him since their little foray into the Foots territory. It was Donnie, he was always thinking about something but today there was an edge of sadness that he didn't like. Last night after his talk with Leo he'd sunk into a strange mood, drinking far more than he ever had in the past, reluctant to talk about what was bothering him. Eventually Mike had prodded him into bed, anxious that the plan to get his brother to relax had backfired. Don had gone willingly, a little unsteady on his feet, hugging him tightly before collapsing face down on the bed almost instantly asleep. Mike had put some water on the bedstand and sat with him for a while, feeling vaguely helpless.

This morning his brother had been quiet and strangely distant, citing a headache as the cause. Mike didn't buy it. Something was wrong and he had a strong suspicion that their current destination had alot to do with it.

'So where is this place anyway?' he asked dubiously. This was not one of the nicer parts of town.

Don blinked absently and looked up. 'One block away on the next intersection.'

The cab pulled up outside a large old building surrounded by a wrought iron fence, the words 'O'Neil Center' set into a plaque against the brickwork supports. Mike stared up at it in distaste. It wasn't the sort of place any kid would want to live. It was too … institutional. Nothing like a home, nothing like the kind of place a kid should have. It looked like the kind of place you stuck people to forget about them. He couldn't imagine someone like Don being stuck in there looking out at the world through the bars. It must have been scary … and lonely.

Don gave him a reassuring smile, at odds with the faintly haunted look in his eyes.

'Wait here, ok? I'll try not to be long.'

Mikey grabbed a handful of Don's jacket before his brother could get out. 'Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, why go back if it makes you feel bad?'

Don smiled softly. 'I'm ok, Mikey. I guess I need some closure. It's been a long time since I've really thought about where I came from and I won't have the chance to do this again for a while. I can't say it isn't painful, but its just something I've got to do.'

Don shut the door before Mike could voice any more protests and he sighed and watched his brother disappear into the gaping maw of the orphanage. If he could have reached across space and time and made it so that Don and he really were brothers he would have done it in an instant. It didn't matter to him that Don had spent the first years of his life in an orphanage, Don was his brother in every way that mattered. Didn't Don feel the same? Why did he feel the need to poke old wounds like this? He sighed and wished that Leo was there. Leo would know what to say to make Don feel better, he always did. He ignored the curious gaze of the taxi driver in the rearview mirror and watched the people walking past, not really seeing any of it.

_Leo, dude, I wish you were here._

Mike would have been mollified to realise the inside atmosphere of the building was nothing like the outside. Sure it was old, but inside there were brightly scrawled kids pictures everywhere, named blobs of clay with toothpicks for arms and wool for hair, friendly coloured carpet and an undeniable warmth. Don looked around and found himself smiling faintly, drinking in the familiar smells and realigning his childhood memories with the changes time had wrought.

A small gasp of surprise made him turn.

'Donatello! I can't believe it ... You're all grown up!'

'April.'

April was still lovely. Even as a child he had been aware of her soft beauty. The vivid red curls that fascinated him and the deep green eyes that were always so kind and warm. He blushed as she wrapped him tightly in her arms. The soft, familiar scent of her hit him like a punch in the guts and his breath hitched on the sweet nostalgia of an old crush. Taking a steadying breath he returned her hug gently and managed to smile when she pulled back finally, studying him with slightly teary eyes.

'It's so good to see you.' her smile faltered. 'We should talk. Come into my office.'

He followed her through the old building, memories pouring over him with a confusing blend of emotions that had him feeling off-balance. Aprils office was the same as he remembered, a large brown oak door with a small silver plaque and beyond it a warm and inviting room. A large old desk dominated the room. In the corner was a worn, patched chair he had spent many hours reading in, the same cushion with its yellow stripes still sat there, though perhaps more thin and faded than he recalled. One wall was lined with bookshelves, but instead of books most of those shelves contained files. Hundreds and hundreds of lives, the children that had come in and out of her care, nothing left of them but memories and fading sheets of paper.

April offered him the chair opposite her desk but instead of sitting in her own seat she regarded him with sad eyes.

'Don ...I've been waiting a long time for the chance to apologise to you in person. You have no idea how sorry I am. I had no idea the people who adopted you were in that business.'

Don paled. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about and he'd truly hoped she would never find out. He jolted out of his seat and grabbed her hands.

'No! Please, don't apologise. It wasn't your fault.'

April squeezed his hands gently but her lips tightened.

'Yes. It was. It was my job to make sure you were safe. I should have known there was something wrong. There is no excuse I can offer you.'

Don let her hands drop and turned away, too restless with the pain of old wounds to sit back down.

'You couldn't have known.'

April sighed painfully and shoved her unruly curls aside.

'It doesn't matter. They passed all the security checks, the background screens. Everything. I still should have known. It was my job to protect you and I … I messed up badly.'

He shook his head, unable to meet her eyes. Had she been riddled with guilt this entire time? Don felt a wash of regret for not getting in touch sooner. It was blind of him. Of course she would have been told. There would have been an investigation, lots of questions.

He turned back to her.

'It's really alright, April. Maybe it wasn't the best start …' he almost choked on the words, caught himself with a swallow and forced a smile. '- but in the end I found a home.'

April was studying him too closely, pulling down all his fragile defences with those sad green eyes. She had always been so beautiful, even now, riddled with guilt and regret she was radiant. He pulled his gaze away with difficulty. Her eyes reflected his past back at him, the child he had been. Ignorant and wordly all at once, with so many painful lessons yet to learn.

'If it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology, but that isn't why I'm here.' he said quietly. 'I'm on my way back to China but I couldn't leave without coming here first. I need to know what happened to him.'

The black and white photo was in good condition for its age, except for the clear fact that it was just half, torn carefully down the center. April took it and then sat down slowly, fingertips covering her mouth. She recognised it instantly, because she was the one who had taken it.

'Raphael.' she murmered faintly.

Don nodded, dread rising at her reaction.

April gently slid the picture back across the desk.

'I'm sorry Don. All these years I thought - I _hoped_ he was with you.'

Confusion made him blink. 'What are you talking about?'

April pulled open a drawer in the desk and withdrew a thick file.

'You two were so close. I wish I had something more for you.'

Don opened the file and scanned the documents. The first thing he noticed was a larger envelope full of unopened letters. Dumbfounded, he flipped through them slowly.

'These are all mine … he never got my letters ..?' April just watched him somberly.

At least now he knew why there had never been a response. An old ache eased slightly.

The paperwork continued. Police reports, Raph's personal history before he'd come to the institute among other documents. A sentence jumped out at him off the page.

_... reported missing July 6th 1952 by April O'Neil caretaker of … no witnesses to the event ... referred to the OHR missing persons department for further investigation._

Don set the file down, shocked. 'This report is dated the day after I left.'

April nodded sadly. 'That's why he wasn't there to say goodbye the day they came and picked you up. At the time I thought he was just hiding somewhere. Now I think he was already gone. After you left I had the staff and all the kids search the entire property but he'd just disappeared. All his clothes were still there and nothing was taken so I called the police. They didn't find much. They think he'd already been gone for hours by then.'

Don couldn't believe it. 'You think he ran away?' he demanded harshly.

April shook her head wearily. 'I can't say for sure, but … there's a strong possibility that's what happened. Then again, if he was going to leave why didn't he take some clothes? There was no note, nothing to tell us otherwise. Maybe something happened to him … or maybe he decided he was better off on his own. I simply don't know. I wish I did.'

Don stood abruptly and walked to the window overlooking the playground. Run away? It made too much sense. Raph had always been a law unto himself and had ignored the rules more than once to leave the orphanage grounds unsupervised, only to sneak back later uncaring of the trouble he was always in. But the timing … did he think Don was abandoning him? Maybe. In essence, isn't that exactly what he'd done?

He looked down at the ragged photograph in his hand. On it a small terrapin boy sat on a swing, his attention caught by something torn away with the other half of the picture. One hand extended towards the tear as he reached across, eyes flared with laughter, shark-toothed grin bright against dark skin. It was the rarest of pictures … an unguarded moment. Raphael had hated being photographed with a passion, but the black and white image was faded and weak against his own memories. Raph had been so full of life and colour. The image couldn't capture the compelling golden flare of his eyes, or the way his skin had gleamed in shades of emerald and jade. Would he still look the same after all these years? Older of course … but would he still have that fire Don recalled so vividly? He sighed and tucked the photo back into his suit pocket.

Below him the same swings were mockingly empty, squeaking distantly in the breeze.

Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, it was nobodies fault … he had simply, finally, been chosen. A couple had wanted to adopt him and he'd jumped at the chance, leaving his best friend for a shot at the white picket fence. Raph had seemed happy for him - had threatened to clobber him if he didn't accept the offer. So then why would he run away? His heart shied away from the obvious answer but the guilt seeped through anyway, a painful ache in his chest, because Raphael had never been a very good liar. His eyes always said what his words did not.

'Why didn't you call to tell me this had happened? Raph and the letters?' he asked finally.

April had waited quietly for him to work through the news in his own time. Now she stood to join him at the window.

'I did call Don. I promise you, once I had all the facts I tried to get in touch and that was when I realised what had happened to you. All their contact numbers were already disconnected. In the end I had to call the police twice in the space of a week because I had two missing kids.'

He looked up and was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them aside angrily.

'Once you'd been found and your letters started arriving, I tried to come and see you to apologise and let you know what had happened, but Michelangelo's father had decided to adopt you himself and he refused to let me near you.'

He stiffened. 'What?'

'Your foster father.' she clarified gently. 'He was very angry with me and he said after what you'd just been through, the last thing you needed to hear was that your best friend was missing. He told me the OHR would be investigating Raphael's disappearance and asked me to let it go, said that eventually you'd forget about him and that was what you needed.' She hesitated. 'I argued that you would want to know … but the government was very upset with me for losing two children under state care within such a short space of time. I've been on probation for a long time for the mistakes I've made, though nothing could ever make up for what you've gone through. There was alot of suspicion that I might be connected to the people who took you and their slavery ring.'

Don frowned. It made sense and it was the sort of thing his foster father would do. As one of the head officials running the Office of Hanimal Rights he was a righteous man, whose life was a constant stream of legal battles and impassioned government lobbying for his cause. And what April said made sense. Yes, he would have wanted to know,but he'd been … broken ... by the time Michelangelo's father had found him. The only thing that could have made that experience worse would have been wondering if the same thing was happening to Raph somewhere. He closed his eyes against a hot wash of tears.

Where was Raphael now? Had the same thing happened to him that had happened to Don? Was he tied up somewhere even now, some disgusting, drooling, whack-job dribbling between his thighs as he struggled and begged them to stop-? Bent over a bed somewhere screaming into a gag as he was-

'It wasn't your fault Don.'

Aprils voice snapped him back to reality, away from the nightmare of memory. His chest was heaving. With effort he drew a deep, shaky breath and forced himself to focus on her words and not the panic that clutched at his throat. She continued, compassionately.

'It happens this way alot. Kids form bonds in care houses, its the way they survive. But Raph … you know how he was when he first came in. He wouldn't speak, he could barely function among other people. Losing you was hard for him.' she said gently.

Don swallowed and blinked back his pain with effort. Beyond the iron gates, Mike had gotten out of the Taxi and was leaning against it in obvious boredom.

'The OHR didn't find anything? There hasn't been any sign of him in five whole years?'

April sighed. 'Some old drunk claimed he saw something that night, but they tried to question him again when he was sober and he didn't recall a thing. It's all in the file.' April touched his shoulder sadly. 'If he's out there, I'm sure he's still looking for you.'

'Thanks April, for being honest about everything.' he said finally. 'I don't blame you for what happened. You're one of two reasons this place was bearable when I was here.'

April hugged him tightly, her eyes shimmering anew. 'And did you find happiness out there, Don?'

He drew back and smiled at her and this time it was genuine. 'Yeah. Yeah I really did. I found my true family.'

They made small talk for a few more minutes about his studies and work, then he made his excuses and left with a promise to keep contact once in a while, the file bulging under his arm.

Mike smiled uncertainly as he emerged and held the taxi door open for him.

'Dude, I thought I was gonna have to come in there and drag you out.'

Don's smile was fleeting, his face pale. 'Let's go home, Mikey.'

Mike climbed in behind him and tapped the glass. 'Airport please!'

As they pulled away from the curb Don had his face in his hand, swallowing hard. Alarmed, Mike wrapped his arms around his brother and the elder didn't resist, only turned his face into Mike's neck to hide his pain - trembling with the ache in his chest and the pressure that threatened to smother him. All he could do was clutch the few fragments that remained of his past, letters written to the memory of another, and think that Mikey was right.

He should not have come back here.

* * *

**Shanghai**

Leonardo walked with purpose, avoiding the centre of the city and its noise and clutter in favour of the quieter roads that still teemed with people this close to town. Weekends were always busy as people hurried to and from the many market places. Rickshaw's clattered in every direction, bicycles and mopeds zooming about in a frenzy of business. Today his eyes scanned the crowds with practiced awareness, but his mind was elsewhere. It had been a few days and despite Splinter's words, he had not been able to forget Raphael's expression as he was threatened into the back of Hun's car, or let go of the nagging guilt that he was in some part responsible.

With any luck Gennosuke's school would be in the middle of a class by the time he arrived. It was the only place he knew to look.

He was in luck, catching the deep American accent before he saw him.

'Shinji … man, you gotta put more grunt into it. Kaoru can't get up there if you don't give him the lift.' Mildly frustrated.

Leo rounded the edge of the building towards the source. On lush grass training lawns Raphael stood beside two small students, talking to a little boy that was scowling.

'He's too heavy!'

'Kaoru' put his hands on his little hips. 'I am not! You're just too weak!'

Shinji tossed down his half of the practice lion costume. 'I'm not weak! You're just too fat! And I don't wanna be the stupid tail!' he turned to demand Raphael. 'Why does he get to be the head?'

Raphael's crossed his arms in the manner of someone whose answered an irritating question more than once. Leo strained his ears, interested to hear the response.

'We already talked about this. Kaoru's much smaller than you - it ain't gonna work if you guys swap.' He knelt on his toes to reach eye level with the rebellious child and poked his green finger into the small chest gently. 'Sides, the head carries the soul of the Lion, but the tail carries the heart. You gotta be all that strength, all that pride and energy. Only the strongest can be the heart of the lion. You gotta big heart dontcha?'

Shinji nodded reluctantly. 'I guess so.'

Raph nodded. 'Then give it another go. I know you're strong enough.'

Impressed, Leo kept to the shadows against the outer wall and watched with interest as Raphael walked the boys through a series of lifts and poses that proved Shinji was indeed strong enough to lift the smaller Kaoru. He was good with the kids, patiently encouraging in his own gruff manner, and in return they seemed to love him. More than one set of students came seeking his help during the course of the lesson and he made an effort to help them all, absorbed in the work and oblivious to his quiet audience.

Leo took the opportunity to study him carefully. The right hand was still bandaged but the black eye had faded to little more than a smudge against his skin. There was a faint bruise on his jaw that looked like it could have been ugly some days ago, but any other injuries he may have sustained at Hun's hands were well hidden. He made no attempt to practice himself but with Usagi's injury and the rabbit nowhere in sight it wasn't surprising. Relieved, he felt some of the tension in his neck ease for the first time since he'd watched Raphael get taken. Physically at least, Raphael seemed ok.

The lesson gradually wound to a close and he watched Raphael wave goodbye to the kids with a faint smile and then turn to speak with Gennosuke, the ruddy old rhino sensei of the school. They had a short, tense discussion which ended abrubtly when Raphael snarled something and stalked away in disgust. Genn sighed and shrugged as the terrapin walked away, but the look on his face was troubled.

_Now what was that all about?_

Leo waited for Raphael to stalk past, noticing nothing in his fury, before following.

Raphael was so angry his hands were shaking. The conversation with Gen had left a bitter, sharp taste in his mouth. His ribs were aching, his hand throbbed painfully and the stupid cigarette lighter wouldn't fucking light and he just wanted a smoke goddammit! Every time he snapped flint, the flame spluttered in sparks and wouldn't catch. He growled in frustration and began a string of curses that rose in volume with every failure.

All of a sudden the lighter was plucked from his grip and the flame snapped strong and true in front of his face. He blinked through the glow into familiar brown eyes.

'Leo?'

'I'm not condoning this.' Leonardo said with disapproval. 'But you looked like you were about to explode.'

Raph scowled at him. 'Thanks, I think.'

He leaned forward to light his cigarette and then snagged the traitorous gizmo out of the terrapin's hand. He glowered at the bitumen until the first drag hit his bloodstream and some of the frustration eased.

Appeased, he shot a glance at his companion who was waiting calmly for him to organise himself.

'What are you doin here anyway?'

Leonardo leaned his shell against the stone wall that surrounded Gennosuke's School.

'I was worried about you.'

Raph digested that slowly and with great skepticism. Most people had the good sense to steer clear when they realised Hun was involved. Apparently, Leo wasn't that smart. Then again, maybe it was overconfidence.

Leo looked as he had the last time Raph had seen him. Neat and collected, older than he probably was with those serious eyes. In contrast Raph still felt ragged. His ribs hurt whenever he breathed too deeply or moved at more than a walk and beneath the fresh layers of bandage he'd thrown on, the skin torn anew from the fight. Ten minutes of bashing at Lings cast iron head hadn't done it any good. It occurred to him that maybe Leo just wanted to be friends, but the world-weary part of him was fairly certain there was some underlying motive for the interest. They studied each other, both appraising.

'What do you want, Leo?' he demanded finally.

Leo raised an eyebrow, studying his face as if looking for something. 'Raph you got ordered into a car by the people who tried to have me beaten up. I thought they might …'

'Try to whack me?'

Leo frowned. Raphael was eyeing him with a faint smirk of amusement now.

'You're mocking me.'

Raph shrugged and pointed the fading bruise across his jaw. 'Hun was pretty ticked off, but I'm still in one piece so don't worry about it. Jerk just flapped his lips at me for a while and made alot of empty threats.' His eyes were unreadable as he studied the pavement, cigarette flaring. 'I can take care of myself.'

'I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble because of me.'

Raphael just shrugged. 'Like I said, I'm fine.'

Leo hesitated. Raph's entire demeanor was completely different from their previous meeting. Well, the belligerence was still there, but now there was an edge to everything he said.

'Everything alright with your sensei? Things seemed a bit tense at the end there.' He asked mildly.

Raphael paused in the act of flicking ash, his expression darkening.

'Gen ….' he shook his head, grinding the cigarette out on the wall. 'can be an asshole sometimes. It's nothin'. How long you been standing here anyway?' He didn't wait for an answer and didn't offer one. He slung his bag over his shoulder and spread his arms casually.

'So yeah. Now you've seen me you can stop worrying, right?' he turned and walked away, only to jerk in surprise as Leo fell into step beside him.

Leo just smiled patiently at the exasperated look the turtle shot him.

'You intend to follow me around all day, huh?'

'I'm glad you're ok, but that's not the only reason I'm here.' he replied.

Raph eyed him warily.

'Great,_ here_ it comes. So you're here because …?'

If Leo was bothered by his tone he didn't show it.

'We still owe you a meal and Sensei wanted to make sure you were alright. Would you like to come back to our place for dinner?'

Raphael came to an abrupt halt.

'Look,' he growled with emphasis. "If this is some kinda pity party, I ain't interested. I'm fine, you're fine. We're all just peachy, so lets just leave it at that alright?' He looked Leo up and down in irritation. 'You don't owe me nothin.'

Leonardo eyed him patiently.

'It's not pity, Raph. I thought maybe you'd like to see the dojo. Maybe have a spar and meet my brothers?'

Raph was already walking away, his response tossed over one shoulder.

'Thanks, but no thanks.'

Leo followed him, groping mentally for a hook.

'I've seen you fight. Nobody moves that fast unless they've spent years training. Don't you want to see how well your skills go against mine?'

'Not really.' the reply was rough with irritation.

Leo paused in the middle of the bridge, suddenly sure what to say.

'Unless you're scared?'

Raphael jerked to a halt and turned with a glare.

'Do I look scared to you?' he demanded.

Actually he looked pissed, but Leo smirked slightly, silently urging the terrapin to take the bait. 'C'mon, Raph, I need a new sparring partner and from what I've seen, you're pretty skilled in a fight. Show me what you can do.'

Raph stared at him in frustration.

'Don't you ever take no for an answer?' The growl wasn't encouraging, but he was listening properly now which was what Leo wanted.

'My brothers are back from New York this afternoon and Don says we're four of just a handful of turtles in the world right now. They'll want to meet you.'

It was the last piece of info that seemed to trigger a response. Raphael's expression flickered in shock and his bag slid halfway down his arm, unnoticed.

'_Who_ says?' he demanded strangely.

Leo didn't understand the odd look on his face.

'My brother Donatello. Don for short. Is something wrong?'

They'd reached the apex of a small bridge and Raphael was staring blindly, a strange expression on his face.

'Raph?' Leo asked carefully, touching the terrapin's arm gently.

Raphael jerked at the touch and turned angrily, smacking Leo's hand aside.

'Are you deaf? I said no and I fucking well meant it.' he growled.

Leo stepped back, aware that he'd crossed some kind of line.

'Alright, I'm sorry. There's no need to get angry.'

Raph's golden eyes were dangerous.

'Let's get something straight, pretty boy. Just because I gave you a hand yesterday doesn't mean we're suddenly best friends, you got me?' He jabbed a finger at Leo's chest. 'What makes you think I give a flying fuck about your dojo or your brothers?'

Leo just studied him quietly, dark eyes implacable and that made Raph even angrier.

'Just leave me the hell alone.' he snarled. This time as he stalked away, Leonardo remained standing on the bridge.

Raph walked as fast as he could with the blinding pain jabbing him in the ribs, face flushed with the effort and his anger. Spar? It was a fucking joke. He was in no condition to spar with anyone right now. He staggered to a stop around the corner and sagged against the wall clutching his ribs, trying to slow his breathing.

'_Christ_ … Donnie.' His Don. It couldn't be anyone else. It was unbelievable. How long had it been? 5 maybe 6 years? He grimaced in sudden understanding. His first clue should have been the name.

_Leonardo ... as in Leonardo fucking Da vinci. Of course._

Don and his fetish for figures in history. He laughed bitterly and a lance of jealous anger shot through his heart. The guy certainly hadn't wasted any time replacing him. Don had even given him a name, just like he'd given Raph his all those years ago.

Awkwardly, he pulled a tattered image from his wallet. Faded and well worn, the photograph had seen better days. Raph stared at it until his breathing had eased and the ache in his side had settled. What was he supposed to do? It had been too many years, he had changed too much, been through too much. The part of him that leapt eagerly at the thought of seeing Don's face again was smothered by the sickening fear Don would see what he'd become.

Leo couldn't know that. He felt a pang of guilt and cursed softly. The guy was trying to be friendly but Raph had been close to decking him. How many times did he have to say no before it meant something? Why did he have to make it harder? The temptation had been insane. Just go to some guys house and hang out like normal kids did. Spar with someone who would at least fight fair, without his head on the line. Eat a meal where he wasn't tense and uneasy.

_And see Donnie again._

_Shit._

In his worst moments, it was one of the few things that had kept him going. The thought that Don was out there somewhere. A tenuous fantasy that maybe one day they'd bump into each other again and that that moment would change everything. And now the opportunity was staring him in the face at he felt frozen. Lurching excitement warred with panic. Bitterness with longing. It was all a giant mess. _He_ was a mess.

Maybe Don wouldn't want to see him anyway, it had been a long time. Bitterness flooded his mouth. He had his new, shiny family now, didn't he? He was safe wasn't he? Don didn't even know he was in China, so what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Unless Leo opened his big mouth and said something, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

The bricks were cool against the back of his head. He wanted to punch them, release some of the scalding pressure in his chest, but his hand was already too sore and he'd need it again soon. Hun had been pleased with the fight, but the win only meant he was now in for the next rounds and Saki had approved the whole thing. He was officially Hun's bitch until the underground season ended and that was many months and bruises away. Raph didn't care, the bruises were nothing. The real punishment for getting tangled in triad business had come later that night. He swallowed in memory. There were worse things than beatings.

_Saki ..._

What would he do to Don or Leo if he had them under his thumb? The thought gave him chills. Raph had never fully understood his foster fathers obsessive hatred, but he knew part of it was directly linked to what he was, his terrapin nature. Saki was the kind of man who took what he wanted without fear of retribution. If he thought he might gain new toys to play with, there would be ... trouble. The only way he could protect them was to make sure his father never knew they existed.

Suddenly the argument with Gen seemed trivial. The Lion dancing was done. The rhino had asked him not to come back. Purple Dragons had been there that morning, threatened him, saying that Raph belonged to them now and they didn't want him training anywhere else but their dojo. It was just a dumb excuse. Hun was exerting his new control with pleasure and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

But Leo knew about Genns and with sudden clarity he knew the guy would be back in an effort to track him down.

_Especially if he says something to Don._

It wouldn't take much after the other day for Leo to get tangled in Purple Dragons business … or Saki's, and if the guy didn't understand the danger to himself or his family ..._ to Don_ ... then he would make it easy and disappear. Genn's cowardice had just made things simpler.

For a long moment he clutched the picture tightly and then let it flutter from his stiff, reluctant fingers.

'_Sorry Donnie._' He whispered tightly.

Raph pushed away from the wall, refusing to look back, chest aching from more than just his bruised ribs.

As he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Leonardo leapt silently down from the wall above to retrieve the abandoned photograph. It was old and torn, but his eyes narrowed in recognition. A terrapin boy sat on a swing having just thrown a paper aeroplane, but the plane must have done a quick loop and the camera had captured him just as the plane crumpled into the side of his face. His brother's face.

Why was Raphael carrying around a picture of Don as a child? And if they already knew each other, why wouldn't Raph jump at the chance to see him again? The second he'd mentioned Don's name a wall had come down and he'd sensed fear beneath the sudden flare of anger.

Leo moved quickly to the end of the street but the sidewalks were in chaos as people deconstructed local market stalls for the evening. Raphael had already vanished. For a moment he was tempted to hit the tiled rooftops and make a quick search of the side streets, but he had a feeling it would be pointless. Raphael didn't trust him, that much was clear, but whatever had happened with Hun had changed things somehow.

Disturbed, he tucked the photo into his pocket and turned towards home.

* * *

Deep within the crowded, narrow maze of downtown Shanghai was a shadowed street. Red paper lanterns gave the shabby area a faint glow, but they faded beneath the lights of one neon sign. In shades of magenta the Purple Dragon Bar cast its eerie, sullen glow upon the cluttered street. The doorman, dressed complete in suit and tie leaned against the entrance, looking suitably threatening and thus very professional.

Jugo licked his thin lips nervously and gave the guard a reptilian smile. With a faint sneer of dislike the man jerked his head to go through and the teenager slid into the dark entryway. Within, it was spacious and surprisingly luxurious. What money had been saved on the poor location had been put back into the furnishings. Wood panelling and warm, muted lights made up the bar and the whole place was alive with music and bustle as waiters brought food and drink to the patrons, an odd mix of street and upper class.

Jugo made for the stairs to the vip rooms. At the top, a set of men nodded him forward and opened the sliding door for him. Inside, Hun and a number of his senior men sat before an impressive spread of food and drink. One of the bar's hostess girls was leaning against his arm, whispering something in his ear with red painted lips. Hun roared with laughter at whatever she'd said and then waved her away. She left with a reluctant pout as Hun beckoned Jugo over.

'Well?' the giant asked, bringing a dish of rice wine to his lips.

'We tried, Master Hun, but the boy wasn't there.'

Hun frowned and set his drink down with a clink. One of his men instantly reached across and refilled it. 'Why not? He should have been.'

Jugo blinked owlishly in the dim light, his tail twitching nervously. 'The owner told us the kid was hurt too bad at the competition. He won't be going back to classes for weeks. The boys and I swung by his house to see if we could spot him, but there were men there watching it. We couldn't get close.'

Hun mulled this over, his narrow eyes boring a hole through Jugo's face. 'This new chief is starting to give me a headache.' He rumbled strummed his fingers impatiently on the low table. 'And my message?'

'Gennosuke said to tell you he understood and hoped there'd be no need for any ... unpleasantness.'

Hun grunted and pulled a smoke from his pocket. 'Good. Did you see Raphael while you were there?'

Jugo shook his head. 'No Master, we left before he showed up.'

Hun rested his elbows on the polished table and nested one fist in his hand, contemplating Jugo over the smoke curling up past his huge knuckles.

'I want you to keep an eye on him. The little shit is too rebellious for his own good. Occasionally it might be necessary to remind him whose boss. I don't want him gettin any ideas.'

Jugo's eyes narrowed. 'Done, Master. Uh … about that.'

'What?'

'The boys and I have got some … things we'd like to discuss with him. Things that have been a long time coming.'

Hun grinned knowingly and tapped away some ash.

'You'll get your turn, but nobody touches him til I say so.'

Jugo licked his lips in disappointment, but Hun wasn't finished.

'At the moment that kid is worth more to me than you are, so don't go getting any ideas about revenge or I'll wring your scrawny neck, you understand me Jugo? I need him fit to fight.'

'Of course not Master. We only hoped to settle the score if it fit with your plans.'

Hun gave a poisonous smile. 'You'll be the first to know.'

Jugo bowed. 'Thankyou, Master Hun.'

Hun nodded, satisfied that Jugo understood the threat and pulled an envelope from his tailored vest pocket.

'Go find The Ancient One and give this to him, then tell the boys to take a break before heading out. I want to know if the Chief's kid puts one lily white paw outside that mansion.'

'Yes Master.'

The giant jerked his head at the guard who held the door open for Jugo to leave and passed him a roll of cash.

Jugo squeezed until the notes compressed to a tight wad in his grip.

_Raphael._

He'd never hated anyone more than he hated that turtle. He'd disrespected Jugo and the purple dragons too many times to just let it slide. A nobody from nowhere had the fucking audacity to laugh at him as if he was nothing too. It wouldn't fly. Jugo was a Purple Dragon, he didn't take shit from anyone.

He was suspicious of the other one from the competition as well. His face was still tender from their humiliating match.

Cold, orb-like eyes narrowed to slits.

Eventually he would get his own back. On both of them.

TBC ...

* * *

Tada! I actually did update roughly when I said I would! Let there be cheering in the streets!

Comments? Feedback? All observation and speculation is encouraged and hugely appreciated! =)

Thanks for reading guys!

Skan


	7. Transcendent Truth

Leo stood quietly and watched his brothers, organising his thoughts as they hurried to prepare for the client's arrival. The last few days had been incredibly busy. There had been no time to think about the photograph in his desk drawer or his encounter with Raphael since the two of them had returned from America. His success at the competition had inundated the small dojo with parents eager to sign up their kids and Splinter had been preoccupied with the details. Three days a week the dojo would host classes in the afternoon leaving mornings free for their own training and the evenings free for whatever stealth work needed to be done. It was a fine line between presenting a believable cover and leaving time for the real work.

Across the room Don frowned slightly and rubbed his temple in vague irritation, thumbing through his paperwork with a distracted air. Leo watched him, noting the body language that gave his brother's poor mood away. He'd been like this ever since Manhattan and even Mike wasn't sure exactly what was bothering him. The youngest had said they'd visited the orphanage where Don grew up and that the olive turtle had been pale and distant on the trip home, unwilling to talk about what had happened inside the building. When he'd pushed for answers he'd been asked to 'drop it' in a tone the blue-eyed turtle had decided to respect. It wasn't like Don to snap at anyone.

Leo knew there was darkness in Don's past. Years ago in the dead of night he'd woken with a start, aware that something was wrong. The faint sounds of Don in the midst of a vicious night terror had him instantly alert and halfway down the hallway before he'd fully registered the problem. Nothing but a rough shake and calling his name had been enough to tear him from the grip of the nightmare. In a cold sweat of very real terror, as his breath calmed and his panic subsided, Don had haltingly told him some of the things he'd endured before Mikey's father had found and adopted him. Sold into sexual slavery when he was little more than a child, nights spent chained to a bed with a collar around his neck. Three weeks that had scarred this gentle person to the deepest levels of his soul.

While those night terrors had faded in frequency over the last five years, the last few nights had left Don tired and pale, unable to shake the grip of the past and whatever memories his trip had brought to the surface. Leo could understand his brother's desire for some closure, but it didn't surprise him that the attempt had reopened old emotional wounds.

It was the main reason why he had kept silent about his encounter with Raphael. Leo wasn't entirely convinced that Don was the terrapin in the photo now that he'd had time to study it and question his initial assumption … there was no clear way of telling. It looked like Donnie and Raphael's reaction seemed to confirm that they knew each other but Leo wasn't convinced it would be wise to tell Don even if it were true. Not when his brother was already hurting and Leo didn't even know where the emerald terrapin was. Or what his entanglement with the Purple Dragons might mean. No. His first duty was to protect his family. Until he knew more about the situation he'd keep the information to himself. The last thing Donatello needed right now was more confusion - not in the middle of a situation that required him to be thinking clearly.

'Don.' He said, making the other look up. 'Bishop's men just arrived with the Chief.'

Don picked up a file and tapped the contents into a neat bundle. 'Perfect timing. I just finished putting together our initial report.'

For the last few nights, Mike and Leo had been running the rooftops, following members from a list of the Chief's staff Don had provided them. Unused to such tactics, the men had no reason to assume they were being followed. Looking over ones shoulder wasn't as effective as looking up where ninja were concerned. It had only taken a few days to cross a dozen men off the list. Others had not revealed themselves as corrupt but were perhaps more cautious or simply lucky. They would need more time to weed out those in the central office but at least it was a good start.

They passed one of Bishop's agents guarding the door, notable for the cut of the trademark black suits they wore and walked into Splinters office together. The room was sparsely furnished, containing a delicately carved desk and two chairs, and a small table for burning incense and meditating.

Splinter stood facing a tall rabbit in uniform and turned to introduce them to the man at his side. Yojimbo, Shinta, the new Chief of Shanghai's police force cut an impressive figure.

'These are my students Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo.'

The turtles all bowed respectfully as the chief studied them with steady black eyes. He was a tall man, the height of his firmly bound ears giving him extra stature. He stood very straight and confident in his uniform, like a general at arms. It was clear that Shinta was strong man and his gaze was direct and penetrating. He nodded a polite acknowledgement of Leonardo and Donatello before turning back to Splinter.

'I appreciate you taking the time to see me, Master Splinter. When Agent Bishop called to offer me his assistance I wasn't sure if I could trust him. When he told me you would be assisting, it put my mind at ease. Even though it has been many years, even I recall the Hamato name as a family of honour from the old days.'

Splinter smiled and offered him a seat. 'Our clans worked well together in the past. We are honoured to work with the Yojimbo's once again.

Shinta acknowledged the compliment with a dignified nod and took his seat. Leo moved to stand behind Splinter's right shoulder. Mike fidgeted quietly beside Don to one side.

'Lets get straight to the point then.' The Chief began. 'I received this office only a few weeks ago but already I'm finding it difficult to hold onto the authority. My orders are ignored or not relayed. Suspects are released without my knowledge. Witnesses suddenly refuse to admit they would have sworn to only hours before. My house has been broken into three times and not only has my life been threatened, but that of my son, Usagi.'

He met Splinter's eyes proudly. 'I will not run from these honorless scum and their threats - but I fear for my son. I cannot have him with me all the time and deal with the plague of corruption that rots this city from the inside out. As things stand I can barely trust my closest men.'

Splinter nodded thoughtfully, linking his clawed fingers. 'Agent Bishop has spoken with me about your troubles and we have already taken some steps to assist you. Leonardo.'

Leo nodded and stepped forward, addressing the Chief directly. 'We've been carrying out surveillance on the top ranking officials in your command. Don put together a list and we've already got some information for you.'

Don stepped forward and handed the Chief his report. They watched as he flipped through the pages, scanning the names and what had been found. He looked up, clearly impressed.  
'It's only been a few days and you already have this much intelligence? These men …I already had my suspicions about some of them - but the others seemed reliable.'

Leonardo continued. 'This is just a start. The ones we're absolutely sure of. You'll still need to be cautious until we've had more time.'

The Chief nodded. At least half the names listed would need to be culled from the force. 'Are you able to perform this same service so I know I'm not hiring another corrupt officer or spy from the triads?'

Splinter allowed Leonardo to continue. 'It depends on the number of men you need traced, we can only follow so many at a time.'

Don stepped forward again. 'If I may?'

Splinter nodded and Don turned to address the Chief.

'Send me a list of the candidates for each position and I'll make it our priority. Even better, bring me in as your assistant. It gives you an excuse to have someone around that you can trust and it will give me better access to the information we need. I'll be able to communicate about the situation directly with Sensei.'

The Chief hesitated. 'It's an excellent idea but you're a young man and it would extremely dangerous. I cannot guarantee your safety.'

Splinter smiled slightly. 'You need not fear for my sons, Yojimbo-san. They practice the old arts. I would feel far more comfortable about your safety with Donatello there to watch your back.'

'I would not use children as bodyguards.' was the terse reply. The proud ears twitched in agitation.

Splinter regarded him calmly, the tips of his fingers meeting as he considered his reply. 'I meant no disrespect. It is said that all warfare is based on deception. Donatello is young but he has mastered hand to hand combat and his weapon of choice. They will underestimate his skills and while he's at your side he will be in an excellent position as our eyes and ears within the system.'

Yojimbo considered that before finally relaxing. 'If you are quoting Sun Tzu to me I have indeed allowed to situation to blind me from strategy.' He sighed and nodded. 'I would appreciate having someone I can trust by my side.'

Splinter inclined his head briefly. 'Then it is settled. With regards to your sons safety, we believe it may be best for him to go into hiding until arrangements can be made to take him out of the country for a while. Agent Bishop has offered to place him in protective custody until you feel it is no longer necessary.'

Yojimbo drooped a little, his ears losing some of their height. 'I haven't told him about the threats because I didn't want to scare him - but he's a smart boy, he understands the danger. I've had my most trusted men watching the house but I worry it's not going to be enough. I'll do as you suggest if it means keeping him safe.'

Splinter indicated Mike who stepped forward with a polite semi salute. 'Very well. In the meantime, I would like Michelangelo to accompany you home to add to your sons protection until the details can be finalised. If we handle it quietly they won't learn he's gone until it's too late.'

Yojimbo made a gruff sound of agreement and regained his earlier composure. Splinter nodded at Mike who departed quietly to get his things organised, then clasped his clawed hands once more.

'Now that we have worked out the initial arrangement, we should discuss your plans for the future. How do you intend to stabilise your position? What can we do to help you?'

The Chief pulled a rolled up sheet of paper from his coat jacket and Leo took it to hand to Splinter. 'I need time to build my forces and establish a solid network. To do that I need to create confusion in their ranks and that means hitting them where it hurts.'

'It's a flyer. Some kind of fight tournament.' Leonardo said, scanning the crudely scrawled words.

Shinta nodded. 'There's a rumour that once a year all the Triad leaders meet up to discuss business and establish the hierarchy of the gangs. New leaders are introduced, alot of money is exchanged. It's a very closely guarded secret but I've got a source that says this event is it and as an act of faith he sent me photographs of all the major players.'

The Chief pulled out another bundle and they gathered around the photos. Hun was there amongst others.

Don nodded to himself, sliding the images along so they could all see. 'Hun. I knew he was one of them and most of these others are on my lists as well. Prominent business figures from across China. If there really was an event where all of these leaders met up, we could really do some damage to the underground with the correct planning. If we're able to get enough of these names behind bars it could take them years to finish squabbling over leadership.'

Yojimbo caught Splinters gaze. 'Your son understands perfectly. Unfortunately, though the plan is simple in theory, accomplishing it will be difficult and much could go wrong. The final fight of the season is held in a secret location which is only announced towards the end of the tournament. If I can get one of my own people into the tournament and through to the finals we'll know where to strike.'

He regarded them with serious black eyes. 'I must be honest with you. Whoever we sent in would have to win every match and the events are vicious. The early rounds are filled with desperate local kids from the slums looking to make some money - the arena chews them up and spits them out without much to show for it. Some don't walk away from the ring at all.'

Leonardo nodded thoughtfully, unfazed by the difficulty. 'It's a good plan. The real question is can we organise such a massive hit without it leaking out?

'It can be done, but it would mean running a very small, quiet operation. Then organising the string at the last possible moment to prevent them being warned.' Yojimbo replied. It was clear from the expression on his face that this would be a challenge in and of itself.

Don rubbed his chin, considering the situation. 'You said you had a source. Are you able to tell us who it is so we can verify the information?'

Yojimbo hesitated. 'I don't know the man personally. He called over the phone and the pictures came in the mail - but he said he's the Arena Master of these tournaments and has been for the last ten years. He wants to make some kind of deal to get out of the business in return for the information. Here's the number he gave me to call.'

The rest of the discussion moved quickly. The Chief had a large list of employees he needed checked out and Don took those with a subtle wince. They finalised the details of Don's position and when he would begin and then the Chief took his leave of them until the following day when Don would join him undercover.

As the Chief was leaving, one his escorts paused and handed an envelop to Splinter.

'Agent Bishop asked me to pass on a message with regards to the individual you were looking for.'

_Raphael._ Splinter nodded briefly, taking the package.

'Regarding Official Documentation - no trace of an individual of that description has been found. Agent Bishop suggests that if this person truly exists then there is definitely something there worth investigating because the trail is too deliberately wiped clean - but you'll have to find him the hard way because there are no legitimate records within China.'

Splinter nodded his thanks, unsurprised by the information - or lack of it. The Agent gave a respectful bow of the head and climbed into the large black car belonging to the Chief, pulling away into the darkening afternoon.

Don was muttering to himself as he gathered up the paperwork left by the Chief and Leo left him to get organised for his position. He took the opportunity to close Splinters office doors and ask the questions which weren't appropriate to ask in the Chief's presence.

'Father, you and the Chief seemed to know each other.'

Splinter nodded. He had placed the envelope on his desk and moved to look through the ornately carved windows, his gaze falling upon the heavy cherry blossom in the courtyard. Leo waited patiently for his Sensei to continue.

'You would not remember, but long ago in Japan the Hamato Clan and the Yojimbo's often worked together when it came to matters of justice. They have a proud family history of strong Samurai warriors. There were times in that history when it became difficult for such honest warriors to accept our Clan's role as Ninja. The Way of Shadows … stealth, deception … these are un-dignified ways to fight for those who choose to face their battles head-on. Despite this, our families have always treated each other with respect.'

Leo bowed his head. 'I understand, Father.'

Splinter clasped his hands together, closing his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts.

'Agent Bishop has found no information regarding Raphael.' he said eventually.

Leo frowned. 'But surely there are records, Sensei? Schools, an employment paper trail? Hospital?'

Splinter shook his head very briefly. 'Apparently not, and so we must be cautious. Someone does not wish anyone to know the boy exists, which means something is very wrong.'

Splinter watched the petals falling gently from the cherry blossom, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he considered the situation. 'Tell me your impressions, Leonardo. You have seen more of Raphael, than I. What did you sense in your last encounter with him?'

Leonardo recalled the last brief encounter with Raphael.

'Mistrust. Anger - defensive anger and fear.' he hesitated. Splinter waited patiently. Leo remembered Raph's reaction to Don's name, thought of the photo and suddenly remembered his very first encounter with the emerald turtle.

_'I lived in New York for years before the family moved out here.'_

'Sensei … I think Raphael might have grown up with Donatello in the orphanage. He had something - a photograph of a child that looks like it's probably Don.'

Splinter felt a soft shiver ruffle his fur at the synchronicity. There were no coincidences. Connections inter-twining, bonds that had frayed but perhaps never broken. He caught a flash in his minds eye … an image of four baby turtles sleeping soundly in a crudely made nest. Curled around each other as if they had all they would ever need. One emerald child among the other three whose golden eyes and fierce spirit made his chi thrum in his chest like a plucked string. An answer to the harmony created by the other three. A deeper energy, darker, fiercer, supporting and strengthening the others. Four became one. Separate yet whole.

_Complete._

The vision brought with it a rush of emotion that made him blink heavily.

So and thus the connections begin to deepen, the bonds to strengthen, and the reasons both Leonardo and himself had felt such a pull to the emerald turtle, condensed into a simple transcendent truth.

_My son._

'Our link with him is now limited to what we know.' Splinter said quietly, stirring the deep silence that had fallen. 'Go to the dancing school tomorrow and question the owner - see what he can tell you about Raphael's history and where he lives.'

'Yes, Sensei.' Leo said. Before he could leave, Splinter stopped him with a hand to his sons shoulder. 'And speak with your brother, my son. Donatello has been agitated since he returned from New York but has not come to me to talk. This silence is not healthy for him and distracts from the tasks at hand. Perhaps in this instance it would be easier for him to speak with one of his brothers first.'

Leo nodded in concern. 'I understand, Sensei. I'll talk to him.'

Don was up late into the night organising what he would need to implement his strategy and maintain his cover. Leo recognised it was not the best time to discuss the olive turtle's strange moodiness. He would wait for a more natural time to approach his brother and hope he was able to draw the quiet turtle out of his shell. 

* * *

Raphael woke groggy and aching all over with the feeling that someone was there and flinched as a cool hand touched his cheek, a pair of compassionate brown eyes watching him in concern. The small woman kneeling gracefully beside his low bed was dressed in a cream kimono, a pale blue obi spanning her tiny waist. Long black hair was pulled into a neat traditional bun, revealing the ragged scar webbing across her face to the hard morning light. Once she would have been one of the most beautiful women in China, or that of her birthplace in Japan. When you learned to see past the scars, she still was.

'Tang-Shen?' he croaked. 'What are you doin' here?'

Shen rarely left the main house, which sat behind the shop in a separate building of much finer quality, hidden from street level by high hedges and shabby fences.

'Here, try to drink something.' She handed him a cup of herbal tea and he took it gingerly, thirsty enough to drink the bitter contents without complaint. He knew enough to recognise medicinal herbs in the brew and was grateful, even if the taste made him shudder.

'Men carried you in last night unconscious, I was not able to wake you. You must explain what is going on - you know he tells me nothing.'

Raph had to concentrate hard to follow her rapid Japanese through his aching headache and wondered how much to tell her. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother … the only one who'd ever shown she cared. He did his best to protect her but it was rarely enough. He stared up at the ceiling and those damn cracks, carefully flexing his bruised muscles. Each and every place on his body that had taken a hit last night was complaining, but nothing seemed serious. He hurt, but he would live.

'It was just another fight for Hun.' he rasped finally. The second in a month. He'd only just gotten used to being able to move without pain again when the giant had summoned him back to the ring for a match against the biggest, fattest panda he had ever seen in his life.

What had seemed like a joke at first had turned into one of the biggest ass-kickings he'd ever received. It had been difficult making any impact with such a thick layer of fat to protect the bear and there was so much weight behind every strike it was like getting hit by a brick wall. Lucky for him as a turtle he had his own defences and ultimately his speed and ninja training had given him the edge. He knew he'd won the fight - there were vague memories of Huns ugly mug grinning sadistically and someone jerking his fist above his head as the gong sounded … he just didn't remember anything after that.

Shen was studying his face and he lifted a hand to feel the damage - it probably looked worse than it felt. He flinched, though perhaps that wasn't saying much right now.

'Hey, don't worry about me. S'just a few bruises.' he rumbled at her. Her eyes said otherwise but she remained silent.

'Where's Saki?' he demanded, levering himself up awkwardly.

'Hunter Mason has been here most of the night.' she replied anxiously. 'They spoke for a long time and drank a great deal, and what I managed to overhear makes little sense. I only know that some kind of agreement has been made and it involves you in some way.'

'Perfect.' he muttered. The thought of what Saki and Hun might have to discuss made his blood run cold in his veins. He flexed his swollen knuckles, the joints were red and inflamed, but at least the glass slashes had finally healed properly though he'd always carry a tracery of scars on that hand. They scars reminded him of Leo for some reason and he shook his head, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing. A wave of dizzyness gripped him and he sagged back onto the mattress with a hiss, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

'You're hurt, a concussion at the very least.' She touched his arm nervously before drawing back and he realised how worried she was, because Shen had gained a healthy fear of men in her time with Saki … the scars on her face were pale reflections of the deeper webs of pain and fear holding her trapped here. As trapped as he was.

Above them there was a dull crash and she flinched as Raphael swore softly. It was dark outside. If she left through his door she could sneak back to the main house without being seen. He touched her arm gently and she jumped, wringing her slender hands together tightly.

'I'm sorry, he must have noticed I was missing.' she whispered, her voice breaking.

'Go before he gets down here.' he growled urgently.

Shen stared at him with wide, frightened eyes but didn't move.

Raph heard the footsteps on the stairs down to his room and grabbed her wrist.

'Get out of here!' he hissed. She was frozen in place, trembling with the terror, a paralytic fear ingrained over may years of abuse. Raphael saw the look in her eyes and his grip on her arm softened, his expression shuttering to the inevitable.

'It's ok.' He murmured finally. 'Just stay quiet.'

Shen blinked back tears, her heart pounding in her chest.

The door crashed open.

It was a warm night and Saki has discarded his shirt at some point, his lightly scarred torso carved with muscle like a sculpture from an artists dream … his long black hair falling in a thick stream down his back. If he hadn't been the sickest, most evil bastard Raphael had ever met, he could have been called beautiful. But for the eyes … always cold as glittering black ice.

Raph swallowed back bile and fear.

'Here you are, Shen.' The soft statement belied the angry glitter in his eyes. 'You know you are not permitted down here.'

Shen trembled, her shoulders curving forward beneath the weight of his gaze as she abased herself. 'I am sorry, husband.' she whispered formally. 'Please forgive me.'

Raph ignored the screaming protest of his muscles and the way the room dipped unevenly to push himself off the bed and put himself in his foster father's immediate line of vision, trying to draw that attention away from the trembling woman on the floor.

'You're drunk again.' he sneered with deliberate contempt, hands curling into fists. It earned him the narrow-eyed focus he was aiming for.

'Pleasantly so.' His father agreed in a deceptively mild tone that didn't match the look on his face. 'I've just spent the last three hours dealing with that neanderthal Hun, whose clumsy efforts to climb the ladder in this area of town have become nothing but a hindrance.'

Between one blink and the next he was standing at the foot of the bed and Raphael was blinking groggily, wiping at the fresh trickle of blood working its way down his snout, his head ringing.

'Please! Saki-sama, please. He's hurt. I'll do whatever you wish, just come upstairs.' Shen begged weakly, clutching her husbands arm and forcing a tremulous smile.

Saki looked down at her, his eyes softening with loving adoration and gently stroked the cheek unmarred by scars. 'Shen. I love you but you force my hand with your disobedience.' His backhand slammed her to the floor with a muffled cry of pain.

Raph went for him with a snarl. 'Leave her _alone_!'

Saki's grip closed around Raph's throat with brutal strength and the emerald turtle was instantly struggling to breathe. The man forced him back down onto his shell on the bed with a chilling smile.

'You never learn, boy. All these years and you're still as defiant and stubborn as the day I dragged you off the street. It makes me wonder if you're just incredibly stupid.' He reached down and flipped the choking terrapin onto his plastron, then dragged him down the bed until his knees were on the floor, one arm twisted up until he was clawing the sheets in pain.

'But I must admit,' he whispered in the teenagers ear. 'I often wish Shen had half your stubborn streak. It makes for a much more interesting evening...' Raphael snarled wordlessly and turned his eyes to Shen, begging her with a tortured glance not to watch, _not to see_, then he flinched in pain and buried his face in the blankets.

Forgotten, Shen pulled herself into the corner and bit down on her hand until it bled, but her muffled sobs weren't enough to drown out the teenagers muffled cries and the rhythmic, wet sounds that followed. A part of her demanded that she fight back - fight as her stepson always fought no matter what was taken from him - but all her courage had been slain long ago. She could only close her eyes and pray that it ended soon.

When he was finally done, Saki released the gasping turtle and retied his loose trousers with a faint sneer of contempt.

'Due to your stupidity, I've had to agree to these little fights in order to prevent my plans being ruined. Hun is a fool, but I can't risk attracting the attention of the triads until things are in place. For the next few months I expect you to do as he says and keep him occupied. You'll report to me everything you see and hear in his presence.'

Raph curled into himself miserably and managed to nod.

'Shen will hire someone to help in the shop since the situation will make working difficult.'

He reached down and gripped the turtles jaw grimly.

'Do not anger me further, Raphael.' He spoke slowly, the words heavy with threat. 'There are many things happening that you do not have to know, but understand this; Hun is little more than a bug to me and I'll squash him if I must, but right now I have other business to take care of. Do not give him any further reasons to irritate me, or it will not go well for you.'

He stood in disgust and left, forgetting Shen still curled in the corner. The door slammed shut behind him but there was no real relief in his departure.

On the bed, Raphael moaned in the aftermath of a sick blend of pain and pleasure, his stomach heaving in disgust, his body throbbing in confusion and forced arousal. He felt filthy and hollow …the hot trickle running down his inner thighs a testament to his complete humiliation. When Shen finally dared to move towards him, he flinched and recoiled.

'Don't.' he rasped. 'Just … don't touch me.'

He didn't cry, he was long past the point of crying over such abuse, so she cried for him and for herself and the suffering that was the Oroku clans only legacy. She left him curled in a ball on the bed, his broad shoulders still trembling in shock and swore on her life … that she would change this. Somehow. 

* * *

**One Week Later**

A snarled curse rattled the walls.

It had happened _again_!

Hun ground his teeth together, the plastic phone case cracking ominously as he slammed it back into the receiver.

That scruffy furbag who'd taken over the Shanghai police had fired a second round of men. And all of them. ALL of them had been in Hun's pocket. He now had maybe one left with a rank high enough to keep feeding him valuable information from the inside.

_One._

'Uh … sir?' One of his men sidled up to him cautiously.

Hun ignored him, thinking on what he'd just been told.

The Chief had hired a new assistant, a terrapin who avoided all questions about his background and seemed to have eyes in the back of his head. Nobody knew anything about him or why he was suddenly so chummy with the head of the force. He'd been tailed numerous times only to disappear into thin air with no clue as to where he'd gone or how. Was this new addition to the freakshow responsible for getting his men kicked out? How was it possible they knew which men were Huns … unless there was a snitch somewhere. His blood boiled in rage. And what the _hell_ was it with shellbacks getting in his way? His eyes narrowed dangerously. They were all fixing to bleed one way or the other.

Hun finally looked over at his nervous assistant with a snarl. 'What?'

'Simmy wanted to know if you still want them to hit the station tonight. He's got that thing you requested.'

Hun leaned back in his chair with a snort. He had a little gift organised for the Chief. A message of the kind that's difficult to ignore. In the past it had always been a fairly reliable way of making the stubborn ones more receptive to his threats. Just a warning. It would have to do until he could get his hands on the long-eared brat - then things would finally be back under his control.

But this new turtle was an unknown element and Hun hadn't got to his position by being stupid. He tapped the arm of his chair with fingers thick as sausages and sneered to himself angrily. As much as he would have loved to burn the whole damned station to the ground, sometimes it was better to be more subtle. He grunted. Maybe he should play it safe until he knew what was going on with his spies.

Hun leaned forward and rubbed his meaty hands together with a thoughtful smirk.

'No. I've got a better idea. Put our little surprise in one of the cars and take it to Raphael's.'

Yes, this would work better. Saki had been a reluctant partner in some of his ventures thus far, but the man was a martial arts genius and Hun had seen for himself the skills that kid could pull out of his ass when he needed to. And if the little green troll could manage this particular little job … then there was no reason he couldn't handle something bigger …

'Tell him I need him for a job that requires … specialist training.' he growled. 

* * *

_My thanks to those who have been following this story and encouraging me to update. I really appreciate the feedback and will continue to update as time allows. Next Chapter ... ninja vs ninja and some more angst. 3 Skan_


End file.
